Beauty and the Creep
by Jellyrolls
Summary: After hooking up with his cheating ex-boyfriend Blaine on a trip back home to Lima, Kurt struggles with choosing between his charming new classmate Adam in New York, and his cheating ex-boyfriend Blaine .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kurt gazed out the window at the New York City skyline as his plane made its final approach into LaGuardia Airport. He was heading back to New York after spending a few days in Lima to attend Will and Emma's Valentine's Day wedding.

The weekend didn't turn out quite the way he expected it to—the bride had left the groom at the altar, and Kurt had ended up kissing and sleeping with his ex-boyfriend Blaine. Kurt felt conflicted as he looked out at the city that felt more like home to him in just a few short months than Lima had in 18 years. He felt conflicted about the exciting prospect of a relationship with Adam, a charming, sophisticated NYADA upperclassman, in New York, and the close familiarity of his ex-boyfriend back in Lima.

Though Kurt had clearly told Blaine that they were just friends many times throughout the weekend, Blaine was insistent that they were back together again because they were meant to be together. Kurt had enjoyed the familiar intimacy he had shared with Blaine, and though he loved Blaine, Kurt knew he still didn't trust Blaine, and was apprehensive about rekindling a romance with him.

When the plane landed, Kurt grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment, and started to walk towards the taxi stand to take a taxi to the Bushwick apartment he shared with Rachel and Santana. As he walked out of the secure area, he was surprised to see Adam standing there holding a single red rose.

Adam smiled at Kurt, and said, "Welcome home." He handed Kurt the rose and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kurt smiled and said, "Hi, Adam. I didn't expect to see you today.

"I got your flight information from, Rachel," Adam said. "I thought I'd surprise you. I missed you."

"This is a fantastic surprise," Kurt replied. "I missed you too."

"You must be weary from your journey home," Adam said. "Let me take your bags." He took Kurt's messenger bag and rolling suitcase.

"Thank you," Kurt replied.

Adam reached for Kurt's hand, and said, "I know you were only gone for a few days, but I missed you like crazy. I missed our coffee dates between classes, and our walks around the village and the park. I am glad you are home."

Kurt said, "It's good to be home."

Adam said, "If you aren't too tired, I would love to take you out to dinner tonight."

"That sounds great, Adam," Kurt replied.

After dropping Kurt's bags off at his apartment, Kurt and Adam walked to a nearby restaurant.

Adam said, "So, tell me about your trip. How was the wedding?"

"Crazy. Ms. Pillsbury left Mr. Schue at the altar," Kurt replied. "Mr. Schue is devastated, and I don't think he's been able to find her since she took off."

"Wow. That's too bad," Adam replied. "I bet that put quite a damper in everyone's weekend."

"It did," Kurt said. "But it was good to see my friends."

"Did you see your ex?" Adam asked.

Kurt looked down at the table and didn't reply.

"What is it, Kurt?" Adam asked. "Did he do something to upset you?"

Kurt took a deep breath, but still didn't bring his gaze up to meet Adam's eyes.

Adam put his hand under Kurt's chin and lifted his head up so they were looking eye to eye. He said, "Kurt, what is it? Please talk to me. I'm here for you, no matter what. Let me help and understand."

Kurt took Adam's hand in his hands and said, "I want to be truthful with you, Adam, but I'm afraid that this will hurt you and make you leave."

"What is it, Kurt?" Adam asked. "Please, just tell me."

"I slept with my ex when I was in Lima," Kurt said, looking back down at the table. "Between the wedding, Valentine's Day, and singing the duet Mr. Schue asked us to sing, I just got caught up in the romance of it all. I'm sorry."

Kurt let go of Adam's hands, but Adam took Kurt's hands back in his. Adam said, "Kurt, can you please look at me?"

Kurt looked up at Adam.

Adam said, "Kurt, you have nothing to apologize to me for. We're still just getting to know each other, and we haven't discussed making this an exclusive relationship yet. You've done nothing wrong."

"I just feel guilty about it, Adam," Kurt said. "You have been so amazing. I love being with you, and getting to know you. I know how horrible it feels to be cheated on, and I hate that I could do something that could make you feel that way."

"Kurt, you were in a committed relationship with your ex for a year and a half when he cheated on you," Adam said. "We're still getting to know each other. It's not the same. Please don't beat yourself up about this. I understand."

"I don't deserve you, Adam," Kurt said.

"I feel like I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Kurt," Adam replied. "But I do feel that I need to ask you what you what your intentions are. Are you getting back together with your ex?"

"No," Kurt replied. "I made it clear to him that it was just friends, though he seems to think we are back together. I'm not gonna lie, and say that it wasn't fun, but it didn't really mean anything. I don't trust him, and I don't know if I ever would be able to trust him again."

"Are you still in love with him?" Adam asked.

"I still love him as a friend, but I'm not in love with him," Kurt replied. "He hurt me too deeply."

"He was your first love, Kurt," Adam said. "First loves are always a part of our hearts, and they always take a piece of our hearts when they love leaves us. It's normal for you to still love Blaine. No matter how much he hurt you, a part of you will probably always love him. I think the real question is are you ready to move on? Do you need me to back off?"

"I'm ready to move on, Adam," Kurt replied. "But I do think I need to take it slow."

"I understand, Kurt," Adam said. "You're still healing, and I want to help you heal. Kurt, you are an incredible person. I love your passion for life, and I admire your passion for performing. Your ideas for the Adam's Apples have been brilliant. You deserve happiness, Kurt, and I want to be part of your happiness. I'm here for you, Kurt. No matter what." He kissed Kurt's hand.

"Thank you, Adam," Kurt said. "You're amazing. I can't even begin to tell you how much your support and understanding means to me." He leaned across the table and kissed Adam.

After dinner, Adam walked Kurt back to his apartment.

Kurt said, "Thanks for dinner, Adam. I'm glad I got to see you tonight." He wrapped his arms around Adam.

"I am, too, Kurt," Adam replied as he pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Do you want to meet for breakfast at the diner before class tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely," Adam replied. "Eight o'clock?"

Kurt said, "Eight o'clock."

"Good night, Kurt"

"Good night, Adam"

They shared a deep passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Adam gave Kurt a small peck on the lips and said, "Until tomorrow." He smiled, and ran down the stairs. Kurt watched him until he was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt went into his apartment, and saw Rachel sitting on the couch. He said, "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel said, "Welcome home, Kurt. Was your flight delayed?"

Kurt said, "No. I got in a couple of hours ago. I went out to dinner with Adam."

Rachel said, "Blaine's been calling my cell phone looking for you. He said you weren't answering his calls, and he wanted to make sure you got home safely."

Kurt said, "I didn't have my phone on me. I left it in my messenger bag when Adam and I dropped my stuff off." He went to get his phone, and saw he had 23 missed calls, 15 texts, and 8 voicemails, all from Blaine. He said, "Oh my god, he tried to call me 23 times while I was out."

"That's kind of creepy," Rachel said.

Kurt replied, "I know." He dialed into his voicemail to listen to his messages. He heard:

February 17, 5:53 p.m.: "Hi, honey. It's Blaine. I just wanted to leave you a voicemail so that my voice would be the first thing I heard when your plane landed. Call me when you get off the plane. I love you."

February 17, 7:18 p.m.: "Hi, honey. It's me again. You're plane should have landed 15 minutes ago. Where are you? Call me. I love you."

February 17, 7:52 p.m.: "Kurt, honey, where are you? Why aren't you picking up your phone? I checked the flight status, and I know your plane landed. I'm worried about you. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you."

February 17, 8:13 p.m. "I just called Rachel. She doesn't know where you are. I'm getting really worried, Kurt. Please call me. I love you."

February 17, 8:54 p.m.: "Kurt, where are you? I'm so worried about you. Why haven't you called me yet, honey? I love you. I need to hear your voice."

February 17, 9:15 p.m.: "Kurt, I called Rachel again. She doesn't know where you are either. Will you call me, please? I'm so worried. I love you."

February 17, 9:32 p.m.: "Damn it, Kurt. Where the hell are you? You should have called me the second you got off the damn plane so I would know you were safe. You know I worry about you. Pick up your god damned phone when I call you."

February 17, 9:41p.m.: "Kurt, I'm getting in my car and driving to New York. I'm so worried about you. I don't know where you are. Rachel doesn't know where you are. You say relationships are built on trust and respect? If you respect me, you would have called me to let me know you are OK. Trust is a two way street, Kurt. I'll be there in the morning, and you better be there too."

Kurt said, "Rachel, how did he sound when he called you? He sounds crazy on these messages."

Rachel said, "The first couple of messages were fine, but by the fifth call, he seemed very frantic."

Kurt said, "You have to listen to these messages, Rachel."

Rachel's expression grew more and more concerned as she listened to the messages. She asked, "Are you two back together?"

Kurt said, "No. I told him we were just friends, but he is insistent we are back together."

"He seems kind of obsessive and possessive of you, Kurt," Rachel said.

"I know," Kurt said. "This is getting really creepy."

"He's getting kind of scary, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Should I call him and tell him not to come?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, you should," Rachel said. "I don't want him to show up here. I'm afraid he could hurt you."

Kurt dialed Blaine's cell phone number, and heard Blaine say, "Kurt, are you all right? Why haven't you called me? I've been so worried."

Kurt said, "Blaine, we're not back together. I don't have to tell you where I am."

"I'm not going to let you say that sleeping together on Valentine's Day meant nothing, Kurt," Blaine said. "You know that we are meant to be together, Kurt. I'm tired of you trying to minimize what we have."

"Sleeping with you on Valentine's Day was a mistake, Blaine," Kurt said. "I shouldn't have done that because I don't trust you. You haven't even tried to earn my trust back. You just keep on telling me that sleeping with that other guy didn't mean anything, and that we're meant to be together."

Blaine said, "We are meant to be together, Kurt."

"We were meant to be together before, but not anymore, Blaine," Kurt sad. "Not after you cheated on me. We're done, Blaine. I'm moving on. So please stop calling me, stop texting me. Don't e-mail me, or send me messages on Facebook. We're done."

"Don't talk so crazy, Kurt," Blaine said. "You know that we are magical together. We will be together forever. Trust me on this, Kurt. You and I are perfection together. I'm still driving to see you, and I should make it there sometime tomorrow morning. We will talk everything through."

"Go home, Blaine," Kurt said. "I don't want to see you, and you are not welcome in my home. Just turn your car around and go home."

"You'll change your mind when you see me," Blaine said. "You'll realize how perfect we are together."

"Blaine, you aren't listening to me," Kurt said. "I said we are through. Do not come here because I will not see you. So just turn around and go home."

"I'm not doing that, Kurt," Blaine said. "I need to see you, and you need to see what we have."

"You're talking in circles, Blaine," Kurt said. "And you're not listening to me. Don't come here. We're through. Goodbye, Blaine." He hung up the phone. He looked at Rachel and said, "Blaine just does not listen."

Rachel said, "You told him like five times that you were through. What doesn't he understand?"

"I don't know why he can't get it into his head," Kurt said. "I don't know if thoughts just can't make it through his gelmet, or if his ears are filled with gel. He just doesn't listen. I couldn't have been any clearer.

Rachel said, "Are you all right, Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Being upfront with him actually felt right. I feel like I'm finally ready to really move on."

"That's really great, Kurt," Rachel said. "I wish that I could reach that point with Finn, but I know that Finn and I are endgame. I'm just passing the time with Brody, but someday Finn and I will be back together."

"I used to think that Blaine and I were endgame," Kurt said. "But when he decided to sleep with some random Facebook guy, it changed everything. I forgave him for staying in touch with Sebastian. I forgave him for humiliating me when he sang that Whitney Houston song to me. I've forgiven him for so much, but I can't forgive him for this. I deserve better than a whiny cheater."

"You are a real catch, Kurt," Rachel said. "You're too good for Blaine. You'll find the new man of your dreams, and have your endgame. Maybe with a certain handsome British guy."

Kurt smiled and said, "Adam is pretty incredible. He's so supportive and understanding. And we can talk for hours. I don't know if we're endgame, but I know I want to spend more time with him."

"I hope it works out for you, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Me too," Kurt said. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I'm meeting Adam for breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight, Rachel. I love you." He hugged her.

Rachel said, "I love you too."

Kurt went into his room and started getting ready for bed. While he was doing his nightly moisturizing routine, he heard his cell phone beep, indicating that he had a message. He wasn't going to look at it, figuring it was probably Blaine, but curiosity got the better of him, so he picked up the phone and saw the message was from Adam.

"Just made it home. I'm glad you are back from Ohio. Can't wait to see you in the morning. Sleep well, Kurt. xoxo."

Kurt smiled as he reread the message. He responded, "Thanks again for dinner, and thanks for understanding. I am glad you are in my life. I will see you in the morning. Good night, Adam. xoxo."

Kurt finished getting ready, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kurt walked into the diner where he met Adam for breakfast before class most mornings since they met. He spotted Adam sitting in their favorite booth against the back wall, a cup of tea in front of him, and Shakespeare's "A Midsummer's Night Dream" in his hand.

Looking up from his book, Adam smiled brightly as he saw Kurt approaching him. He stood up and said, "Good morning, Kurt."

"Good morning, Adam," Kurt said with a smile, thinking, "Blaine hasn't smiled at me like this in a long time."

Adam pulled Kurt into a warm embrace, and they shared a small, tender kiss. Adam motioned for Kurt to sit down across from him, and said, "I trust that you slept well."

"I did, thanks," Kurt replied. "Did you?"

"I did, though I woke a bit early in anticipation of our breakfast date," Adam said with a smile.

Kurt reached across the table and took Adam's hand. "I'm just happy to be here with you, Adam," Kurt said. "I've felt more alive these past few weeks with you than I've felt in a long time. Your support and encouragement has given me so much strength and confidence."

Adam smiled and said, "I don't know where these words are coming from, Kurt, but thank you. Though I don't think I'm worthy of such praise. I can tell that you have always had that strength and confidence within you, Kurt. I think it probably just got a bit lost in what happened with your ex."

"Well, at the very least, you helped me find it again, Adam," Kurt replied. "Thank you." He squeezed Adam's hand.

"You're very welcome, Kurt," Adam replied.

"Adam, talking to you last night, I realized just how ready I am to move on from Blaine," Kurt said. "While we were out, he left a string of voicemails and texts on my phone. He was pissed that I didn't call him when I got off the plane, and the calls got more desperate and creepy with each call. He even called Rachel looking for me."

"Bloody hell," Adam said. "I'm glad he's hundreds of miles away from you, Kurt. He seems a bit obsessed with you."

"I know," Kurt replied. "Rachel was freaking out about it after she heard the voicemails. He actually said he started driving here to see me because he was so worried about me. I told him to go home, and that I didn't want to see him again. I told him that it was over between us. And I meant it. I'm done with him. It felt good to say it."

"Well done, Kurt," Adam said. "Though I'm sorry that you had to through the pain he put your through, I am glad to see you in a good place about it now."

Kurt smiled brightly and said, "I really am."

Reaching across the table to caress Kurt's face, Adam said, "I love seeing that smile."

"How can I not smile when I have the support of a charming, witty, intelligent, sophisticated British chap?" Kurt asked. "I realized last night that you are the one I want to be with, Adam. And I only want to be with you."

"So, you want to make us official and exclusive?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Kurt said. "I would like to be in an exclusive relationship with you, Adam."

Adam smiled and said, "I've been hoping for this as well." He leaned across the table and kissed Kurt.

After finishing their breakfast, Kurt and Adam walked out into the cold, snowy February morning. After holding the door open for Kurt, Adam reached for Kurt's hand. Kurt looked down at their hands.

Adam said, "Are you OK with holding hands?"

"Absolutely," Kurt replied. "I was just caught a bit off guard because I'm not used to it. My ex would always say how he was out and proud, but he would never hold my hand when we were out in public. Once or twice he would hold my hand in school if there weren't other kids around, but generally, he was very hands off. But I like this."

"I like it too," Adam said.

As they walked towards school, Kurt's cell phone rang. He looked at it and said, "It's Rachel." He answered the phone and said, "Hi, Rachel."

Rachel said, "Kurt, Blaine is in our apartment. We forgot to tell Santana what happened last night, and she let him in."

"Damn it," Kurt replied. "Did you ask him to leave?"

Rachel said, "He said he won't leave until he talks to you. What should I do Kurt? I need to leave for school. Cassandra July will kill me if I'm late for dance class."

"Is Santana there now?" Kurt asked.

"No, she went to work," Rachel answered.

"I'll come home and deal with him," Kurt replied.

"I don't want you to be alone with him, Kurt," Rachel replied.

"I'll be fine, Rachel," Kurt said. "He won't hurt me."

Rachel said, "OK. I'll call you later, Kurt."

Kurt hung up his phone and said, "Blaine showed up at my loft, and he won't leave."

Adam said, "You should call the police."

"I would at least like to try to get rid of him without calling the police," Kurt replied. "I'm going to go home and tell him to leave."

"I'm going with you, Kurt," Adam said fiercely.

"What about class?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I'm not going to go off to class and let you face him alone," Adam said. "I would be too worried to concentrate. We're together now. I am going to stand beside you when you face him."

Kurt said, "OK. Let's go.

Kurt and Adam took the subway back to the Bushwick loft. When Kurt unlocked the door, he heard Blaine say, "Honey, is that you?

Kurt whispered to Adam, "It sounds like he's in my bedroom.

Adam squeezed Kurt's hand, and whispered, "Let's go."

They walked into the bedroom and saw Blaine lying naked on Kurt's bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Blaine?" Kurt shouted.

"Who the hell is he?" Blaine shouted back. "Are you cheating on me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you we are not a couple anymore, Blaine?" Kurt snapped. "So get out of my bed, and get out of my apartment. I told you we're through. Don't call, don't text, don't e-mail me. We're done."

Blaine said, "You can't tell me that we're not back together, Kurt. Not after all that happened on Valentine's Day. Does he know you slept with me?" Blaine shot a nasty look at Adam.

"Adam knows everything, Blaine," Kurt said. "I told him all about the mistake I made last week with you, and he knows all about your crazy string of voicemails and texts."

"Then he should know that you and I are perfect for each other, Kurt," Blaine said. He stood up from the bed, and started to walk towards Kurt. "We're meant to be together, Kurt. You know it. I know it. Anyone who has ever seen us together knows it."

"Don't come near me, Blaine," Kurt said. "I want you out of my apartment now, and don't come back."

Blaine reached his hand out toward Kurt and said, "Don't be like this, honey."

Adam took a step between Kurt and Blaine and said, "Don't take another step closer to him."

"Stay out of this," Blaine snapped. "You should get the hell out of here and leave us alone."

Adam said, "Only one of us is in the apartment by Kurt's invitation, and it's not you."

"Kurt and I are meant to be together," Blaine said. "He's the love of my life, and he always will be. You shouldn't be here. No matter how much he denies it, he knows as well as I do that he is my boyfriend."

"It is up to Kurt to decide who his boyfriend is, and he has made it perfectly clear that you are not his boyfriend," Adam said, as he stared down at Blaine.

"Just leave, Blaine," Kurt said. "Or I'm going to call the police and have them get you out of here. Just go back to Lima, Blaine. It's over between us. You need to move on. I've moved on. I'm with Adam now."

"Fine," Blaine snapped. "I'll leave, but you know that we'll get back together, Kurt." He stood close to Adam, and snapped, "Enjoy him while you can, bastard. He'll be back in my arms by summer." He grabbed his clothes, and started to get dressed.

"Don't count on that, Blaine," Kurt snapped.

"You will be mine again, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Just get out of here, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine said, "Fine, but we will be back together, Kurt." He stormed out of the apartmentAdam and Kurt watched Blaine leave the building and get in his car.

Adam said, "Are you all right, Kurt?" He pulled Kurt into his arms.

Kurt said, "Yeah. This just reaffirmed that I am did the right thing by ending things with him. I'm sorry that you had to be here for that."

"We're a couple now, Kurt," Adam said. "I will be by your side through anything."

Kurt said, "You must really like me to deal with a crazy ex-boyfriend."

Adam said, "It would be worth dealing with a dozen crazy ex-boyfriends to be with you."

They kissed.

"I can't believe he was naked in my bed," Kurt said. "I feel like I should disinfect my sheets. I can't believe he actually thought I'd want to sleep with him again just because he was naked in my bed."

"Is that a hair gel stain on your pillow?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "One of the bad things about being intimately involved with Blaine is the grease stains all over your linens from his hair gel. I should really put that in the sink to soak or it will never come out." He grabbed his pillowcase, and put it in the sink with laundry detergent.

Adam said, "So, should we head back to school now?"

"Yes," Kurt replied. "I have a voice lesson at noon."

Adam said, "Let's go."

They walked to the subway, and went back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Friday evening a few days after kicking Blaine out of the loft, Kurt was having Adam over for dinner. Rachel and Santana were going into New York for dinner and a play, so Kurt was looking forward to some quiet alone time with Adam.

While he was cooking, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door, and saw Adam standing there holding a dozen roses and a bottle of red wine. He smiled and said, "Hello, Kurt." He kissed Kurt.

"Hi, Adam," Kurt said. "Come in."

Adam walked into the loft and said, "Thank you. These are for you." He handed Kurt the roses.

"Thank you, Adam," Kurt said. "They're beautiful." He kissed Adam.

"I brought a bottle of cabernet sauvignon," Adam said. "I hope that will go all right with whatever you're cooking."

"It's perfect," Kurt said. "I made a lasagna."

"That sounds wonderful," Adam said. "And it smells wonderful too. I'll open up the wine so it can breathe before dinner. Do you need any help?"

"No, I have everything under control," Kurt replied, as he handed Adam the bottle opener.

When dinner was ready, Kurt and Adam sat down at the table and started to eat.

"This is delicious, Kurt," Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam," Kurt replied. "Just make sure you save room for dessert. I'm making my rum chocolate soufflé."

"That sounds fantastically decedent," Adam said

"It is," Kurt replied with a smile.

"Kurt, I was wondering if you have plans for spring break next month," Adam asked. "If you don't have plans, I was hoping that we could spend the week together."

"I'm actually going to see my dad," Kurt replied. "My dad has prostate cancer, and he is having surgery that week so I'm going to see him."

"Oh, I didn't know your dad has cancer," Adam said. "Is it serious?"

"The doctors are hopeful that they can cure him," Kurt said. "But I worry about him because he had a heart arrhythmia a couple of years ago."

"If you don't think this is too forward, I would like to go to Lima with you that week so that I can be there to support you," Adam said. "If you don't want me there, I understand, but I would like to be there for you."

"It won't be much of a spring break for you, Adam," Kurt replied. "I'm just going to help my step mother Carole take care of my dad. I don't' want to ruin your final spring break."

"It won't be ruined if I'm with you, Kurt," Adam said. "I can help take care of your dad if you need me, and more importantly, I can be there to support you."

"O.K. Thank you, Adam," Kurt said. "I would love to have you come to Lima with me."

"Great," Adam replied.

When they finished dinner, Kurt said, "Go sit on the couch with your wine and relax while I clean up."

"Absolutely not," Adam said. "You made this amazing meal. I'm helping you clean up. Besides, the couch is too far away from you." He picked some dishes up off the table and followed Kurt to the kitchen. "I'll wash the dishes while you put the left overs away, Kurt."

Kurt said, "OK."

While they were cleaning up, Kurt's cell phone, which was sitting on the counter, kept vibrating every few minutes. He said, "I wonder why my phone keeps vibrating." He picked it up and said, "Oh my god."

"What is it, Kurt?" Adam said as he turned off the water and dried his hands. He walked over to Kurt.

"I have 37 text messages from Blaine," Kurt said. He read, "I just saw that bastard walk into your building. What the hell is he doing there? You know we are together. Why is he still there? You better not be cheating on me. The longer he is in there, the more angry I am getting." He started to shake.

"Don't read anymore, honey," Adam said, taking the phone out of Kurt's hand. "Sit down, honey. I'm going to make you some tea, and then we are going to call the police." He guided Kurt over to the couch.

"I thought he got the hint, Adam," Kurt said. "Why is he doing this?" His eyes welled up with tears.

"It's going to be OK, Kurt," Adam replied. "We're going to get a restraining order, and we're going to make sure he stays away from you."

"He's out there somewhere, Adam," Kurt said. "He's watching us. What if he tries to hurt you to get to me? Or Rachel or Santana? He's crazy, Adam." He started to sob.

Adam took Kurt's face in his hands and said, "Kurt, honey, listen to me. We aren't going to let Blaine hurt you, or any of us? It's going to be all right. We're going to get a restraining order, and make sure he stays away. I'll call the police now."

"No, let me do it, Adam," Kurt said. "I need to do this." He dialed 911, and told the police what was going on. They said they would send a cruiser.

Adam said, "I'll go make that tea for you know, sweetheart." He kissed Kurt, and went into the kitchen to make tea, and brought it back to Kurt. He said, "Here's your tea, Kurt."

Kurt said, "Thanks, Adam."

Adam sat down next to Kurt, and put his arm around him, and said, "I wonder if he ever went home, or if he's just been watching you all week."

"I'll call my brother and ask him," Kurt said. He dialed Finn's cell phone and heard Finn say, "Hey little brother." Kurt said, "Hi, Finn. I have a question for you. Has Blaine been in school this week?"

"No, he hasn't," Finn replied. "Principal Figgins hasn't been able to reach him or his family all week. Do you know where he is?"

"He's here in NY," Kurt replied. "He's stalking me. He showed up in my loft on Monday, and he's been sending me threatening texts. I just called the cops, and I'm waiting for them to come take a report."

"Are you all right, Kurt?" Finn asked. "He hasn't tried to hurt you, has he?"

"I'm a bit frightened, but he hasn't approached me since I kicked him out of the loft on Monday," Kurt replied. "He sent me a bunch of texts tonight because he saw Adam come here tonight. He refuses to believe that I'm moving on. He doesn't like that I'm with Adam now." He smiled at Adam and squeezed his knee.

Finn said, "Does Rachel know what's going on?"

"She doesn't know about the texts tonight, but she knows that we broke up," Kurt replied. "She's out in the city with Santana tonight."

Finn said, "Is your loft secure, Kurt? Are you and Rachel safe there?"

"I think we are," Kurt replied.

"Be careful, little brother," Finn said. "Do you want me to come stay with you?"

"Finn, you don't have to," Kurt said. "I know things are a bit weird between you and Rachel. We'll be safe." "OK, but if you need me, I'll be there for you," Finn replied.

"I know, Finn," Kurt said. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door.

"I think the police are here, Finn," Kurt said. "I gotta go."

"Be safe, little brother," Finn said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Finn," Kurt replied. He hung up the phone, and went to get the door with Adam. There were two police officers at the door.

While Kurt and Adam were giving their statement, Rachel and Santana ran into the apartment slamming the door shut behind them.

Rachel said, "Kurt, what's going on? Blaine just followed us down the street from the train station. He was yelling at us about leaving you and Adam alone in the loft."

Kurt said, "Rachel, the police are here because Blaine sent me dozens of text messages. Did Blaine try to hurt you?"

"No," Rachel said. "He just yelled at us."

One of the police officers said, "Do you know what direction he went?"

Rachel said, "He tried to follow us into the building, but we were able to get the outside door shut before he came in. I didn't see where he went."

One of the officers said, "I'll go look around for him." He left the apartment.

Santana said, "That boy is crazy. I should have went all Lima Heights on him."

The other officer said, "Mr. Hummel, we will file your report this evening. I suggest that you go to court and request a restraining order on Monday. You should also consider staying at a friend's house for a few days until that restraining order is in place."

"OK," Kurt said. "Thank you, officer."Do you have any questions?" the officer asked.

"No, sir," Kurt replied.

"Call 911 if he attempts to gain access to your apartment again," the officer said. "Here is my card if you have any information to add."

"Thank you, officer," Kurt replied.

The officer left.

"Kurt, you can come stay with me until this blows over," Adam said.

"I can't leave Rachel and Santana here to deal with my crazy ex," Kurt replied.

"We can all go stay at my father's flat on the upper east side," Adam said. "He has two spare bedrooms."

"What do you think, Rachel and Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine really scared me tonight, Kurt," Rachel said. "He looked crazy. He looked like he hasn't showered, shaved, or changed his clothes in a week."

"He's really snapped, Kurt," Santana said. "He doesn't even have gel in his hair."

"So do you think we should go stay at Adam's dad's place?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure we're safe here, Kurt," Rachel said. "Blaine was pretty scary."

"Are you sure your dad won't mind, Adam?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not, Kurt," Adam replied. "We'll just stay a few days until you have the restraining order."

"OK," Kurt said.

"I'll call my father and tell him we're coming," Adam replied. "Go pack what you'll need for the next few days."

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana went to start packing their things.

While Kurt was packing, Adam walked into his room and said, "I called my dad, and he let his doorman know we are coming. He is happy to let you, Rachel, and Santana stay with him as long as you need. Do you need a hand packing?"

"I'm just about finished," Kurt said. "Thanks for doing this, Adam."

"It's not a problem at all, Kurt," Adam replied. "I just want to make sure that you are safe."

Kurt closed his suitcase, and said, "Let's go see if Rachel and Santana are ready to go."

Adam picked up Kurt's suitcase off the bed and said, "OK."

When everyone was ready, they took a taxi into the city to go to Adam's father's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Here we are," Adam said, as the taxi pulled up in front of the Upper East Side apartment building where his father lived. He paid the driver, and everyone got

The doorman said, "Good evening, Mr. Crawford. Your father called to say you would be arriving with some friends this evening. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Hello, Walter," Adam replied. "We can take care of it. Thank you."

"If you need anything at all, Mr. Crawford, just let me know," Walter replied.

"Thank you, Walter," Adam replied. "I do need to discuss something with you before we retire for the evening. Kurt, do you have a picture of Blaine on your phone?"

Kurt pulled out his phone and said, "Yes." He found a picture of Blaine, and handed the phone to Adam.

"Walter, if you see this man in the area, please call the police and then call us," Adam said. "He has been stalking and harassing my friends."

"Can you e-mail me a copy of the picture so I can alert the other staff, Mr. Crawford?" Walter asked.

"Yes, we can do that, Walter," Adam replied.

"We'll keep an eye out for him, Mr. Crawford," Walter replied.

"Thank you, Walter," Adam said. "Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Crawford. Good night, sir and ladies."

Adam, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana got in the elevator and went up to Adam's father's apartment. Adam unlocked the door and led them into the apartment. They were standing in an opulent foyer with marble floors and a crystal chandelier.

Santana said, "Whoa. You got a guy with money, Kurt."

Kurt shot one of his classic bitch faces at Santana and said, "Santana!"

They heard someone say, "Adam, is that you?"

"Yes, Dad," Adam replied. "We're here." He lead everyone into the living room. He said, "Hello, Dad."

Mr. Crawford, a tall handsome blond man, said, "Hello, Adam." He hugged and kissed his son. "Please introduce me to your friends."

Adam said, "Dad, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel, and our friends Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, this is my father Liam Crawford."

Liam said, "Hello, Kurt. Hello, Rachel. Hello, Santana. Welcome to my home. It is a pleasure to meet you." He shook their hands.

Kurt said, "Hello, Mr. Crawford. Thank you for letting us stay with you."

"Please, call me Liam, Kurt," Liam replied. "I'm sorry that we are meeting while you are in difficult circumstances, but I am glad to meet you. Adam has told me so much about you. He is definitely quite smitten with you."

Adam blushed, and said, "Dad…"

"It's OK, Adam," Kurt said with a smile. "I'm smitten with Adam too, Liam." He put his arm around Adam.

Liam asked, "Would you kids like some tea? Or something to eat?"

"No thanks, Liam," Rachel replied.

Santana said, "No."

"It's late, dad," Adam replied. "I should show them around, and let them get settled."

Liam said, "OK. Make yourself at home, kids. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Liam," Kurt said.

"Good night, everyone," Liam said. "You are safe here, and you are very welcome here." He hugged each of them, and walked out of the room.

Adam showed Kurt, Rachel, and Santana around the apartment, and lead Rachel and Santana to one of the spare bedrooms.

Adam said, "You have your own bathroom. There are towels in the linen closet. If you need anything else, just let me know."

Kurt and Adam said good night to Rachel and Santana, and walked out of the room. Adam led Kurt to another bedroom and said, "You can sleep in here, Kurt. This is my childhood bedroom. I will go sleep on the sofa bed in my father's office."

"Oh, you're not staying in here with me?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you might be more comfortable if I slept in another room," Adam said. "I know you have a lot going on right now, and that you want to take things slow. I know that you are under a lot of stress right now, and I don't want to add to that."

"I just don't want to be alone," Kurt whispered.

"OK," Adam said. "I'll stay here with you." He wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him. "Let's get ready for bed."

They got ready for bed, and climbed into bed together. Adam pulled Kurt into his arms, and said, "Are you doing OK, darling?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "Thanks for giving us a place to stay."

"No problem," Adam said.

"Your father is really great," Kurt said. "What does he do?"

"He plays cello in the New York Philharmonic," Adam replied. "He started playing with London Symphony when he graduated from college, and got the job with the Philharmonic when I was eight. We've been living here ever since."

"Is your mother here, too?" Kurt asked.

"My parents got divorced when I was 10," Adam replied. "My mum moved back to London, but agreed to let me stay with my dad. It was the greatest sacrifice she made in life."

"Do you see her often?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. She comes to visit a couple of times a year, and I usually go to London twice a year to visit her," Adam said.

"I hope I get to meet her someday," Kurt said.

"You will, Kurt," Adam said. "Kurt, there is a lot I haven't told you about my family yet."

"I would like to know about your family, Adam." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I am a descendent of the British Royal Family," Adam said. "My mother is Prince Charles second cousin. I am the 40th in line for the throne, 41st when Prince William and Duchess Kate have their baby."

Kurt said, "Wow. Do you have a title?"

"I am the Duke of Kent," Adam said. "When my dad got the job with the Philharmonic, my mother followed him here, but her pull to her family in London made it difficult to stay here. It was causing strife in her family when she decided to follow him. She ultimately decided she needed to go back home to London, but she decided to let me stay with my father so that I could have a somewhat normal childhood without all the pomp and circumstance of being part of the Royal Family."

"Did you go to Will and Kate's wedding?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I did," Adam replied. "I'll show you pictures tomorrow."

"I can't believe this didn't come up sooner," Kurt said.

"I do my best to keep it private," Adam replied. "I don't want to let my lineage determine what people think of me, nor do I want to let it influence the opportunities I have in my career."

"I understand," Kurt said. "And I'm glad your mom let you stay in New York. We might not have met if you had gone back to London."

"I'm glad as well, Kurt," Adam replied. "It's late now. Let's try to get some sleep. Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Adam."

They kissed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Kurt was woken up by Adam. He said, "Kurt, I'm sorry to wake you, but my father was hoping that he could have breakfast with us before he has to head to rehearsal this morning."

Kurt stretched and said, "What time is it?"

"It's 9:00," Adam replied. "I'm sorry to wake you so early in the morning after the craziness of last evening, but my father was hoping to spend some time getting to know you before he goes out."

Kurt sat up and said, "It's fine, hon. I would like to spend some time with your father as well."

Adam said, "Oh, and by the way, good morning. I hope that you slept well."

Kurt said, "I did, thank you."

Adam moved in to kiss Kurt, but Kurt turned his face away and said, "I have a bad case of morning breath."

"I don't care, Kurt," Adam replied as he took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

They stopped kissing when they heard a knock on the door.

Adam said, "Come in."

Liam walked into the room, and said, "I'm sorry to intrude. Kurt, I wanted to see how you like your eggs so I can start making breakfast for you boys."

"However you make eggs for you and Adam would be fine, Liam," Kurt replied.

"We usually have ham and cheese omelets," Liam replied.

"That sounds great, Liam," Kurt said. "Thank you."

"OK. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes," Liam replied. "Are Santana and Rachel still asleep?"

"I believe so, dad," Adam replied.

"I'll see you shortly, boys," Liam said. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Adam had a devilish grin on his face, and said, "Where were we?"

Kurt smiled and said, "Though I would love to continue our little make out session, I have to get ready to have breakfast with your father."

"OK," Adam said. "I'll go help my father with breakfast. I will see you in a few minutes." He kissed Kurt and walked out of the room.

Kurt got put on his bathrobe and slippers, and brushed his teeth. As he was about to walk out of the room, he noticed a picture on Adam's dresser. It was a picture of Adam as a child standing on the lawn in front of Buckingham Palace with his parents. Kurt looked at the picture, and smiled at the adorable toe-headed little boy dressed up for a Royal event.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw Adam setting the table while Liam cooked omelets and breakfast potatoes. Kurt said, "Can I help with anything?"

Liam said, "Absolutely not. You are out guest. Adam, get your boyfriend something to drink."

Adam said, "Tea and orange juice, darling?"

"That's perfect, hon," Kurt replied, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Adam put drinks on the table for everyone, and helped Liam finish cooking.

Liam put a plate of food in front of Kurt and said, "Here you go, Kurt. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Liam," Kurt said.

Adam and Liam joined Kurt at the table.

Liam said, "So Adam said you're from Ohio, Kurt."

"Yes," Kurt replied. "I'm from Lima, Ohio."

"And Adam also mentioned that your father is a congressman," Liam said.

"Yes. He's only been in congress a little over a year, but he is already making a difference," Kurt said. "He is a champion for gay rights, and has been instrumental in getting more funding for anti-bullying programs."

"He sounds like a remarkable man," Liam said.

"He is," Kurt said with a smile. "He's the best dad in the world. He has supported and encouraged me every step of the way. He always accepted me for who I am. My mom died when I was eight, so it was just me and my dad for a long time. I couldn't have asked for a better dad."

"Do you have any siblings?" Liam asked.

"My dad got remarried two years ago," Kurt replied. "And I have a step brother Finn, who is one of my best friends."

"I'll look forward to meeting your family someday, Kurt," Liam replied.

"I've decided to go to Ohio with Kurt for spring break, Dad," Adam said.

"Oh, that will be a nice opportunity for you to spend time with his family, son," Liam said.

"My dad is actually having surgery that week," Kurt said. "So it won't be the best spring break Adam's ever had."

"But it will be good for him to support you, and I think it will be good for you to have his support," Liam said.

"Absolutely," Kurt said with a smile. "I'm very grateful to have Adam coming to Lima with me." He reached over and squeezed Adam's hand.

Adam said, "I'm looking forward to it, Kurt."

"So, I saw an adorable picture of you on your dresser in your room, Adam," Kurt said.

"Oh, the one in front of Buckingham Palace?" Liam asked.

"Yes, that one," Kurt said. "How old were you, Adam?"

"I was five years old," Adam replied.

"That was at a birthday celebration for the queen," Liam said. "He spent most of that day running away from Princess Eugenie and Princess Beatrice. Even when he was five, he didn't like the ladies."

Kurt laughed and said, "Is there video of that?"

"There must be video of that somewhere," Liam replied. "I'll have to see if I can track it down."

"OK, enough embarrassing Adam time," Adam said.

"I think it's adorable, sweetie," Kurt said. "And trust me, you'll get plenty of embarrassing Kurt stories from my dad when we are in Lima."

"I'll look forward to that," Adam replied with a smile.

After breakfast, Liam started to clear the table.

Adam said, "Dad, I'll clean up. You have to go to work."

"Yes, we can take care of the cleanup, Liam," Kurt said.

"Thank you, boys," Liam said. "Adam, this young man is a keeper."

"I know, dad," Adam replied. He put his arm around Kurt, and kissed him.

"And Kurt, Adam is a keeper, too," Liam said.

"I agree with you on that, Liam," Kurt said.

Liam said, "All right, I'm going to get ready for work now. Adam, Kurt, thanks for cleaning up." He hugged them.

Kurt and Adam cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

Adam said, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, you promised to show me some pictures," Kurt said. "And I do believe we have a little make out session to continue." He wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed him.

"That's sounds like a wonderful day to me," Adam replied.

They continued to make out until they heard Santana say, "Ugh. Don't you have a room?"

"Interrupted again," Adam said. He gave Kurt a quick kiss and said, "Good morning, Santana. Help yourself to whatever you'd like for breakfast."

"Thanks, Adam," Santana replied.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I have some pictures I promised to show Kurt," Adam said.

"Sure, look at pictures," Santana said, rolling her eyes at them.

"See you later, Santana," Kurt said, as he took Adam's hand and lead him out of the kitchen. They ran into Liam in the living room.

Liam said, "I'm heading to the theatre now. I will see you when I get home. Goodbye, Adam. I love you." He hugged and kissed his son.

"Bye, dad," Adam said. "I love you too."

Liam said, "Goodbye, Kurt. I am very glad to know you, and I am very glad you met my son." He hugged and kissed Kurt.

Kurt said, "Bye, Liam. Thanks again for letting us stay here. I will see you later."

Liam left.

Adam said, "OK, darling. Let's go to my bedroom now. Enough interruptions. I want to be alone with you."

"Sounds great to me," Kurt replied.

They walked into the bedroom and lied down on the bed facing each other.

"Hopefully now we can have a quiet lazy Saturday," Kurt said.

Adam ran a hand through Kurt's hair and said, "I've really fallen hard for you, Kurt Hummel." He kissed Kurt.

"I'm falling for you too, Adam," Kurt said.

They began to make out. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Bloody hell," Adam said. "What does a guy have to do to get in an uninterrupted snog around here?"

Kurt said, "The world is working against us."

They heard another knock and Rachel said, "Kurt, are you in there? I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Come in, Rachel," Kurt said.

Rachel walked into the room and said, "I'm sorry to bother you. Have you checked your phone at all? I have a bunch of voicemails and texts from Blaine."

"I haven't looked at my phone since we left the loft last night," Kurt said. He got out of bed, and took his phone out of his bag. He said, "He was calling my phone all night too. 47 missed calls, 18 voicemails, 43 texts." He started to scroll through the texts, "Where the hell have you gone? I saw you leave in a cab with the bastard, Santana, and Rachel. Who the hell does that bastard think he is? I can't believe you are cheating on me."

"He is being very creepy now," Rachel said. "What is wrong with him?"

"This is beyond creepy now," Kurt said. He's getting downright scary."

"Was he always like this?" Adam asked.

"Blaine has always been a bit needy and whiny, but never creepy and scary," Kurt replied. "I don't think he's used to not getting what he wants."

"Blaine is used to hearing people tell him how perfect and wonderful he is," Rachel said. "He's not used to rejection."

Kurt was still scrolling through the messages. He dropped his phone and said, "Oh my."

Adam stood up, and moved over to Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt, and said, "Kurt, what is it?"

"He sent me a naked picture of himself," Kurt replied. "He looks crazy. He looks drunk. And he photoshopped his penis in the picture. It's not that big."

"Ewwww," Rachel said.

Adam picked up the phone, and said, "Stop reading the texts, Kurt." He closed the messaging app, and said, "Kurt, I think we need to go to the police station in Brooklyn and file another report."

"You're right, Adam," Kurt replied. "Rachel, I think you should come file a report too. I think all of us need to get restraining orders against Blaine."

Rachel said, "OK. I'll go get ready." She walked out of the room.

Adam pulled Kurt into his arms, and said, "Are you OK, darling?"

Kurt said, "I'm actually getting really scared about this, Adam. He's turned into a scary stalker." His arms welled up with tears.

"We're going to get this sussed, Kurt," Adam said. "He's not going to get anywhere near you." He kissed Kurt.

"Adam, I am so afraid that he is going to hurt you, or Rachel, or Santana," Kurt said. "I want to be with you, Adam, but maybe it would be best for us to break up until this is sorted out."

Adam took Kurt's face in his hands, and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. I'm all in with you, and I'm going to be here by your side through this. I'll be damned if I'm going to let this guy break us up when being together is what both of us want This is about what we want, Kurt, not what Blaine wants."

"I just don't want to put you at risk, Adam," Kurt said.

"Kurt, we want to be together, so I am here as long as you still want me," Adam replied. "I'm not letting this situation keep us apart. I have never felt this way about anyone before, Kurt, and I'm not going to let this situation scare me off. I want to be with you, and I'm going to be there to support and protect you because that's what boyfriends do for each other. I told you, I've fallen for you really hard. I'm here to stay." He kissed Kurt again.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"It's going to be fine, Kurt," Adam said. "We're going to sort this out together."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Adam," Kurt said. He hugged Adam tightly, and quietly sang part of the song "I Must Have Done Something Good" from "The Sound of Music."

"Nothing comes from nothing. Nothing ever could. Somewhere in my youth, or childhood, I must have done something good."

"The Sound of Music is my favorite movie," Adam said

"Mine too," Kurt said.

Adam whispered in Kurt's ear, "I am falling in love with you, Kurt."

Kurt whispered, "I'm falling in love with you too, Adam."

They kissed.

"I'm going to give you some privacy so you can get ready," Adam said. "I'm going to go to my father's room to shower and get dressed. I'll meet you in the living room."

"OK," Kurt said.

They kissed, and Adam walked out of the room. When everyone was ready, they went to the police station and filed another report about Blaine's stalking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Kurt woke up on Sunday, Adam wasn't in bed. He got up, brushed his teeth, put on his robe, and slippers and walked into the kitchen to see if he could find Adam. Liam was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Sunday paper.

"Good morning, Liam," Kurt said.

"Good morning, Kurt," Liam said. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you, Liam," Kurt replied. "Do you know where Adam is?"

"He ran out to do an errand," Liam replied. "He was hoping to be back before you woke up, but I guess he didn't expect you to be up so soon. Can I fix you some breakfast?"

"Sit and relax, Liam," Kurt replied. "I can fend for myself." He made himself tea and a bagel, and sat down with Liam.

Liam asked," Are you ready to go to court tomorrow?"

"I'm a bit nervous, but I am ready," Kurt replied. "Thank you for your suggestion of making a copy of the voicemails and texts to bring with us. I hope this will stop Blaine."

"I do too, Kurt," Liam replied.

Adam walked into the room and said, "Oh, good morning, darling. I didn't expect you would be up this early." He leaned down to kiss Kurt.

"Good morning, Adam," Kurt said.

Adam sat down next to Kurt and took his hand. He said, "Hello, dad."

"Hello, son," Liam replied.

"So, Kurt, it's been a crazy few days, and I was thinking that you could use a fun day out to escape for a while. I've made some plans for us today," Adam said. "So, be ready for a day of surprises, darling."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise, love," Adam replied. "Just be ready at 1:00."

"OK," Kurt said.

At 1:00, Kurt met Adam in the living room, where he was chatting with Rachel and Santana. Adam stood up and smiled when he saw Kurt. He said, "And here's my dashing boyfriend now. Are you ready to have some fun, darling?"

Kurt replied, "Yes, I am. Are you going to tell me what we're doing yet?"

"Not yet," Adam said.

"You're going to love it, Kurt," Rachel said. "I am so jealous."

"I'm a little jealous, too," Santana said. "If I weren't a lesbian, and Adam wasn't gay, I would be trying to steal him from you."

Adam said, "That's enough discussion. Kurt and I have to be somewhere. Kurt, why don't you leave your cell phone here? I know that you are still getting unwanted texts and voicemails, and I want today to be about you, not the insanity."

Kurt said, "OK." He took out his phone, and put it on the end table.

Adam put his arm out, and said, "Ready to go, darling?"

Kurt laced his arm through Adam's and said, "I'm ready."

"Have fun, Kurt," Rachel said.

Adam and Kurt walked out of the apartment, and took the elevator down to the lobby.

Adam said, "We're going to midtown. Do you want to walk, hop in a cab, or take the subway?"

Kurt said, "It's surprisingly nice out today. Let's walk."

Adam said, "OK. We can cut through the park."

Kurt and Adam chatted as they walked arm in arm to mid-town.

"So, how would you like to see Wicked this afternoon, darling?" Adam asked.

"I'd love to see it," Kurt replied. "You got tickets for us?"

Adam said, "Yes, I did. I called in a favor, and got us some great house seats for the show. And this is only the beginning of your day of surprises."

They walked into the theatre, and went to their seats. They were perfect seats, seven rows from the stage dead center.

"Wow, these seats are amazing, honey," Kurt said. "Thank you." He kissed Adam.

"You'll have to thank Jessica Scott, the actress playing Elphaba after the show, Kurt," Adam said. "She graduated from NYADA last year, and she's one of my closest friends. I guess you could call her my Rachel. She's going to give us a backstage tour after the show."

Kurt said, "I can't believe you arranged that. Thank you so much. You are amazing." He kissed Adam again.

"I have a couple more tricks up my sleeve today, darling," Adam said with a smile.

"Did I ever tell you that I've actually sung on this stage?" Kurt asked.

"Really? When?" Adam asked.

"When we were here for the show choir national championship two years ago, Rachel and I snuck into the theatre," Kurt said. "We got caught, but the usher let us sing on the stage anyways. Rachel and I sang 'For Good.' It was amazing."

"You performed at the show choir national championship two years ago?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied.

"I was there," Adam said. "I was looking for new song ideas for the Apples, so I went to see what other show choirs were doing. What did you sing? Perhaps I remember your group."

"We performed original songs," Kurt said. "And if you remember us, it's probably not because of the songs. Finn kissed Rachel at the end."

"Yes, I remember that," Adam said. "The silence in the theatre was deafening, which is unfortunate because you were really great. That second song had so much energy."

"It was a tough loss, but it was at that point, one of the best weekends of my life," Kurt said.

The orchestra started playing the opening notes to the show. Adam took Kurt's hand, as the show started, and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back.

When the cast started performing "As Long As Your Mine," Adam looked at Kurt, and saw how enthralled he was in the performance. When the song ended, Kurt turned to look at Adam with a look of joy and passion. Adam kissed Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at Adam and squeezed his hand.

When the show ended, Adam and Kurt made their way backstage, and were directed to Jessica's dressing room. She was still in her costume and make up.

"Hello, Adam," she said.

"Hello, sweetie," Adam said. "Jessica, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my best friend, Jessica Scott."

Kurt said, "Hi, Jessica. You are amazing. I loved every second of the show."

"Thanks, Kurt," Jessica replied. "It's so great to finally meet you. Adam has told me so much about you. I was at the Winter Showcase with him when you sang 'Being Alive.' You had this clown moved to tears with your performance."

"It was absolutely breathtaking," Adam said.

"It really was fantastic, Kurt," Jessica said.

"Thanks you, Jessica," Kurt replied.

Adam said, "Jess, can we get pictures with you before you get out of costume?"

Jessica replied, "Sure."

They snapped some pictures, and when Jessica finished getting out of her costume and makeup, she gave them a backstage tour. Kurt was so enthusiastic about everything they saw. Adam was enjoying watching Kurt's excitement, and couldn't keep a smile off his face.

Jessica looked at Adam and said, "I have never seen you like this, Adam. You have it bad for Kurt."

"He's a remarkable man," Adam said. He reached for Kurt's hand and said, "And I am very blessed to have him in my life." He wrapped an arm around Kurt.

Kurt said, "I'm the lucky one, Adam."

They kissed.

Adam said, "Well, thanks for the tour, Jess, but we have to run. We have dinner reservations."

Jessica said, "Bye, Kurt. It was so nice to meet you." She hugged Kurt.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Jessica," Kurt said. "Thank you for the tour. This was fantastic and you were fantastic in the show."

Jessica said, "Thank you, Kurt."

Adam said, "Bye, Jess. I love you, baby." He hugged and kissed Jessica.

Jessica said, "I love you too, Adam. Let's have a dinner double date soon. I want to get to know the guy who has captured your heart."

Adam smiled and said, "Absolutely. We'll set something up soon."

Kurt and Adam walked outside.

Kurt said, "Jessica is amazing. What a voice."

Adam said, "She really is amazing. She will win a Tony one day."

"Thank you for this, honey," Kurt said.

"The day isn't over yet, darling," Adam said. "How does dinner at DelFriscos sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Adam," Kurt replied.

"Let's go," Adam said. "I'm famished."

They walked to DelFriscos, and were seated at a quiet table in the back of the restaurant near a cozy fireplace.

"Did you pull some strings to get us this table, Mr. Crawford?" Kurt asked.

"What can I say, Mr. Hummel?" Adam said with a smile. "You are dating a hopeless romantic. And nothing is too good for my handsome, charming, talented, intelligent, and sexy boyfriend. The sky's the limit for you, Mr. Hummel." He reached for Kurt's hand.

Kurt said, "You are too good to be true."

"I could say the same thing about you, Kurt," Adam said. "I am so happy we met, love."

Kurt smiled, and said, "Me, too."

"I know we've only known each other for a month, but I feel so connected to you," Adam said. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know you even better."

They continued to chat, sharing stories about their families and childhoods, as they dined on filet mignon, and chocolate soufflé.

After dinner, they walked outside. Adam said, "Can you handle one more surprise this evening, Kurt?"

"You have another trick up your sleeve?" Kurt asked. "You really know how to impress a guy, Adam."

"Well, I just want to make sure you are having a great time, love," Adam said. "I love looking out over the city at night, so I was thinking we could go to the observation deck at Rockefeller Center."

"OK," Kurt replied.

They walked to Rockefeller Center, and took the elevator up to the observation deck.

Adam said, "I know that it's getting cold out, but would you like to go out on the outside observation deck?"

"Sure," Kurt replied.

They walked out on the deck, and they were amongst the few hearty souls who were braving the cold for the breathtaking view of the Manhattan city lights. They stood in a quiet corner of the deck overlooking the Empire State Building.

Adam stood behind Kurt, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, and said, "I love looking out over the city at night. The lights are just breathtaking. I like to just think about all goes on in this city, and what all the people are doing. It just makes me feel so alive.

"This city is yours, Kurt," Adam said. "You have everything this city has to offer at your fingertips, and you are going to take this city by storm. I have no doubt in my mind that I will be sitting in a house seat watching you make your Broadway debut someday. You have so much promise, Kurt, and I look forward to supporting you, and cheering you on every step of the way."

Kurt turned around in Adam's arms, and wrapped his arms around Adam. He said, "Thank you, Adam, for all you've done for me this week. Other than my dad, I don't think anyone has been so supportive of me. Today was just amazing. I can't believe you did all this for me." He took Adam's face in his hands and said, "I love you, Adam."

Adam said, "I love you too, Kurt."

They kissed deeply, and then held each other closely.

"Are you shivering, love?" Adam asked. "We can go back inside."

"I just want to be in your arms, honey," Kurt replied.

"Why don't we head back to my dad's place now," Adam said.

"Can we stay at your apartment tonight, Adam?" Kurt asked. "I'm going to be honest and tell you that I'm not ready to have sex yet, but I would like to just spend the night alone with you. No roommates, no cell phones, no distractions. Just you me, talking, and kissing, and sleeping."

Adam said, "OK, love. Let's go."

As they walked to Adam's apartment, they called Adam's father, and Rachel to let them know they wouldn't be going back to Adam's father's apartment that night.

Adam said, "Do you want some wine, love?"

"No," Kurt said. "I just want to get in bed and be near you."

They went into Adam's bedroom.

"I don't have pajamas like yours, but I do have some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt," Adam said.

"That's fine," Kurt said.

Adam took pajama bottoms and t-shirts out of his dresser and handed them to Kurt.

They changed and got into bed. They kissed, cuddled, and talked until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On Monday morning when Kurt woke up, Adam was still asleep beside him. Kurt rolled onto his side so he was facing Adam, and watched him sleep. He admired the sweet serenity of Adam's face as he slept, and his thick tousled blond hair. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the perfect day Adam had surprised him with yesterday.

When the alarm went off a short while later, Adam began to stir. He turned his head to look at Kurt, and smiled at him. "Good morning, love," Adam said.

"Good morning, honey," Kurt said.

"How did you sleep?" Adam asked.

"Very peacefully next to you," Kurt replied. "Thanks again for yesterday. It was fantastic, and exactly what I needed. Just perfect."

"You are very welcome, love," Adam replied.

They kissed.

"I suppose we have to get ready to go to class now," Adam said.

"Yes," Kurt said. "I'll have to go back to your dad's apartment at some point to change before court."

"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear in my closet, love," Adam said.

"OK," Kurt said.

They picked out something for Kurt to wear.

Adam said, "Why don't you hop in the shower while I make breakfast?"

"OK," Kurt replied. "Thanks, sweetie." He kissed Adam.

After Kurt took his shower, he walked into the kitchen, where Adam was making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. He already had a cup of tea and juice poured for Kurt.

"Breakfast smells great, sweetie," Kurt said. He kissed Adam.

"It's just about ready, love," Adam replied.

They ate breakfast, and cleaned up the dishes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Adam said.

"Can I use your phone, hon?" Kurt asked. "I want to call Rachel and ask her to bring my phone and bag to school for me."

"Sure, love," Adam replied, as he handed Kurt his phone. "I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied.

They kissed, and Adam walked out of the room.

Kurt dialed Rachel's cell phone number. He heard Rachel say, "Hi, Kurt." Kurt said, "Hey, Rachel. I was wondering if you would mind bringing my cell phone and bag to school for me?"

Rachel said, "Sure, Kurt. How was your date with Adam yesterday?"

"Incredible," Kurt said. "He is amazing, Rachel. He really planned an amazing day. He's just so supportive and encouraging. I've really fallen for him."

"I really like him, Kurt," Rachel said. "He is just so nice and funny."

"He is really amazing, Rachel," Kurt said. "I'm in love with him."

"I'm happy for you, Kurt," Rachel said. "You always seemed to be in Blaine's shadow after you met him. After everything that happened with Blaine, it's good to see you happy again."

"I am, Rachel," Kurt said. "The past 12 days have been a whirlwind, you know, seeing Blaine on Valentine's Day, and now 12 days later, I'm with Adam. Most guys would have run after the crap Blaine has been doing, but Adam is just so strong and supportive."

"I better go, Kurt," Rachel said. "I have to finish getting ready for school. I'll see meet you at the student center at 8:00."

"OK," Kurt said. "Thanks, Rachel." He hung up the phone, and walked into Adam's bedroom to finish getting ready for school.

While Kurt was fixing his hair, Adam walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kurt couldn't help but notice how fit Adam was, with a sculpted chest and abs, as he looked at him in the mirror. Adam smiled at Kurt in the mirror, and Kurt smiled back.

"I like seeing you dressed up in my clothes," Adam said, as he walked towards Kurt. He straightened Kurt's tie and said, "You look so handsome. This shade of blue really suits you, love." He kissed Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said. "I'll get ready in the living room and give you some privacy."

Adam said, "You can finish getting ready in here, Kurt." He pulled a pair of boxer briefs out of his dresser and slid them on, and then pulled on a pair of pants. He tossed the towel on his bed. He grabbed a brush off the dresser and started to brush his hair.

Kurt picked up the hair gel, and said, "Let me fix your hair." He put some hair gel in his hand and ran his fingers through Adams thick hair, giving it the sexy tousled look that Adam normally wore. He said, "You are so beautiful, Adam."

"Thank you, love," Adam said. He kissed Kurt, and said, "I wish we didn't have to go to school and court today. I want another perfect lazy day alone with you."

"I do too," Kurt replied. "But I do have to leave soon. I'm meeting Rachel in the student center at 8:00."

"Just let me throw on a shirt, tie, and shoes, and we can head out, love," Adam said.

When they were ready, Kurt and Adam walked to school hand in hand and found Rachel in the student center.

Kurt said, "Hi, Rachel. Thanks for bringing my stuff." He kissed Rachel.

"No problem, Kurt," Rachel replied.

Adam said, "Good morning, Rachel." He kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Hi Adam," Rachel replied.

"Was Blaine calling all day yesterday?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine was dialing your phone, and my phone until 2:00 a.m." Rachel replied. "He hasn't started this morning yet, though."

"I'm sorry you are involved in this, Rachel," Kurt said.

"It's not your fault. After we go to court today, I'm going to block his number," Rachel replied.

"That's a good idea," Adam said.

"I gotta head to class. We'll meet you back at Liam's apartment at 1:00 to head to court, Rachel," Kurt said.

Adam walked Kurt to his first class and said, "I'll meet you in the student center after my second class. I'll buy you lunch before we head back to my dad's apartment."

"I'll see you in a few hours," Kurt replied. "I love you."

Adam said, "I love you too."

They kissed.

That afternoon, Kurt met Adam at the student center. Adam smiled when he saw Kurt, and said, "Hello, love. How was class?"

"Fine," Kurt replied. "I have more voicemails and texts from Blaine."

"Did you read them?" Adam asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "I really don't care what he has to say." He felt his phone vibrating again. "And here's another." He looked at the caller ID and said, "It's not Blaine. It's actually his brother calling. Should I answer it?"

"Do you think he's calling to give you a hard time about ignoring Blaine?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "They had a strained relationship until a year ago, so they aren't that close."

"Maybe you should see what he has to say," Adam said.

Kurt answered the phone, "Hello." He heard Blaine's brother Cooper Anderson say, "Hello, Kurt. It's Cooper Anderson. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Coop?" Kurt asked.

"Have you seen my brother?" Cooper asked. "He hasn't been home in a week, and he's not answering his calls. Finn said that Blaine had been trying to reach you and Rachel, so I thought I'd give you a call. My parents are worried sick about him."

"He's been stalking and harassing me, Cooper," Kurt replied. "He has been spying on me, and bombarding me with texts and voicemails. He also been harassing Rachel and Santana. I'm actually going to court to get a restraining order against him this afternoon."

"Please don't do that, Kurt," Cooper said. "He hasn't taken his meds since he left Lima last week, and he hasn't been taken them regularly since you left for New York. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"His meds?" Kurt asked. "For what?"

Cooper said, "Kurt, Blaine has a personality disorder. He's been in treatment for it for a few years now. He never told you?"

"No," Kurt said. "He never mentioned it. It explains a lot about him though."

Cooper said, "It was pretty under control with the meds he was taking, but based on the number of pills my dad found in his room, we don't think he's been taking them regularly for at least six months."

"Wow," Kurt said. "I'm just shocked about this. How did I not know this?" His eyes welled up with tears.

Adam put a supportive arm around Kurt, and looked at him with concern.

Cooper said, "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"My guess is he's probably somewhere near my apartment in Bushwick," Kurt replied.

"I'm going to get on a plane to New York," Cooper said. "Can I stop by you place tonight?"

"Sure," Kurt replied. "Call me when you get into town."

"I will," Cooper replied. "Please don't go to court, Kurt."

"I have to get the restraining order, Cooper," Kurt said. "Blaine's behavior has forced Rachel, Santana, and I to leave our apartment. We have already filed two reports with the police. We need to do this for our protection."

"OK," Cooper said. "If you see Blaine, will you at least try to keep him in your sight until I can get there."

"No," Kurt said. "Once I have the restraining order, if Blaine comes near me, we're calling the cops."

"Fine," Cooper snapped. "I'll be there in a few hours."

Kurt said, "Bye, Coop." He hung up the phone, and wrapped his arms around Adam as the tears came out full force.

"What is it, love?" Adam asked, as he guided Kurt to a bench in a little used corridor in the student center.

Kurt filled in Adam on his conversation with Cooper.

Adam said, "Wow. I can't believe you never knew that Blaine has a mental illness. Listen, love, let's go back to my dad's place, and meet Rachel and Santana. I agree that you still need to get the restraining order, but I do think we need to discuss how to proceed here with this new information."

"OK," Kurt replied.

They went back to Adam's fathers apartment to meet Rachel and Santana.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel and Santana were sitting in the living room chatting with Liam when Kurt and Adam got back to Liam's apartment.

After everyone said "Hello" to each other, Kurt said, "Before we head to Kurt, I have some new information about Blaine to share. Adam and I think we all need to discuss it before we head to court so we can decide how we want to proceed with the restraining order."

"What is it, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine's brother Cooper called me this morning looking for Blaine," Kurt replied. "Coop told me that Blaine has a personality disorder, and hasn't taken his meds at all since he left Lima last week. His family doesn't think that Blaine has taken his meds regularly since I moved to New York."

"I always knew there was something wrong with that bastard," Santana said. "The way he just needed everyone to love and admire him was really creepy. One time, he wouldn't let me get into my car after school until I told him how nice he looked in those hideous red flood pants that he loved to wear. And what was with the bowties and vests? He dressed like his mother would dress a three year old to go to church on Easter Sunday."

Kurt shuddered a bit as Santana ripped into Blaine.

"And don't get me started on the hair gel," Santana continued.

"Santana, please let it go," Adam said. "Please show some sensitivity for Kurt here. He dated Blaine for a year and a half. And some compassion for Blaine, too. Clearly he has issues that are beyond his control."

"Thanks, sweetie," Kurt said, with a grateful look towards Adam. "Anyways, with this information, I think we need to be even more cautious of Blaine. Who knows what he is capable of? I'm sorry to involve all of you in this. I don't want any of you to get hurt, nor do I want to get Blaine to get hurt."

"Your safety is most important to me, love," Adam said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Liam said, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, kids."

Kurt said, "Liam, you have been a so kind and supportive to us. I appreciate you giving us a place to stay, but I think we need to get home to Bushwick. I would like to go home tonight. I was bullied for two years in high school. I lived in fear, and didn't feel safe in my own school. I'm not going to let Blaine make me feel uncomfortable in my home."

"You didn't tell me that you were bullied, Kurt," Adam said. "I really wish that you would stay here or at my apartment until we know what's going on with Blaine, but I'll support your decision if you want to go home."

"I just feel like it's what I need to do, Adam," Kurt said.

"I want to go back to Bushwick, too," Rachel said. "It's great here, but the loft is our home."

Liam said, "Well, remember the offer is open for you to come back here any time, kids. It's been nice having so much activity here this weekend."

"Thanks, Liam," Kurt said.

"I just hope he'll leave us alone when we have the restraining order," Rachel said.

"Hopefully Cooper will find him and get him into treatment," Kurt said. "Should we head to court now?"

"Yes, let's go," Adam replied.

They went to the courthouse, and all of them were able to get emergency restraining orders against Blaine.

When Kurt checked his phone when they got out of the courthouse, in addition to the string of calls from Blaine, he also had a message from Cooper.

"Kurt, this is Cooper Anderson," the message said. "I am at the airport, and I need your address. I really want to find Blaine and get him home. I'm going to hop in a cab as soon as I hear from you. Please call me."

Kurt said, "Cooper called. He's at the airport. He wants to stop by the loft, and he wants to find Blaine and bring him back to Ohio."

"Are you all right with seeing him, Kurt?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "I would like to do what I can to help him find Blaine so that he can get him home and in treatment for his issues."

"OK, let's go back to Bushwick, then," Adam said.

Kurt called Cooper as they walked towards the Bushwick loft, and gave him the address to the Bushwick loft.

Rachel said, "Is anyone else looking around for Blaine? I'm just waiting for him to pop out of a doorway or from behind a parked car."

"It's smart to be alert," Adam said. "Though he hasn't gotten violent towards any of you, we know that he is mentally unstable, and anything can make him snap."

"I don't think he'll hurt us," Kurt said.

"I'll go all Lima Heights on him if he tries anything," Santana snapped.

When they got to the loft, they noticed that the door to their apartment was ajar.

"Do you think Blaine's in there?" Rachel asked.

"He could be," Kurt replied. He peeked through the door and said, "Oh my god."

"What is it, love?" Adam asked.

"He's in there, but it doesn't even look like him," Kurt said. He slowly slid the door open so everyone can see Blaine.

Blaine was sitting on the couch strumming a guitar. He looked and smelled like he hadn't showered in a week. His normally perfectly gelled hair was unkempt and dirty, with his frizzy curls messy and in his eyes. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when he was in the apartment last week. The floor of the apartment was littered with Coke cans, pop tart wrappers, candy wrappers, and crumbs.

Adam said, "Rachel, Santana, why don't you go wait outside? And please call 911."

"You can Kurt should come too," Rachel said. "He doesn't look stable at all."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said. "I need to make sure he stays here until Cooper gets here. I don't want him to run so we can't find him. We need to make sure that he goes with Cooper so that he can get treatment, and hopefully leave us alone. He doesn't even seem to realize we're here."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Adam said. He took Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezed Adam's hand and said, "Thank you."

"I'm not letting that crazy ass gel boy get anywhere near Kurt," Santana snapped.

Blaine looked up and saw them all standing there. He said, "Kurt, baby, you've come back to me. I knew you would."

Kurt said, "Blaine, your brother is on your way here to see you. He wants you to go home."

"My home is with you, Kurt," Blaine said. "You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it."

"We aren't together anymore, Blaine," Kurt said. "You need help."

Adam whispered, "Rachel, Santana, please call 911 and go downstairs to wait for the police. I don't want to risk you two getting hurt."

"I'm staying with you and Kurt," Rachel said, as she dialed 911 on her cell phone.

"I'm here to stay too, Dr. Who," Santana said.

Blaine said, "Why are you holding his hand, Kurt? You should only hold my hand."

Kurt looked at Adam and said, "I don't want to agitate him. I'm going to let go of your hand."

"OK," Adam replied.

Kurt squeezed Adam's hand and then let go of it. He said, "Blaine, you know we broke up months ago. I'm with Adam now."

Blaine said, "We're meant to be together forever, Kurt. You know that. I've been practicing a song to sing for you all weekend long. Do you want to hear it?"

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Listen," Blaine said. He started to strum the guitar, and sang:

"Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you

"Every single day

Every word you say

Every game you play

Every night you stay

I'll be watching you

"Oh can't you see

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take

"Every move you make

Every vow you break

Every smile you fake

Every claim you stake

I'll be watching you."

Kurt said, "Blaine, please stop singing." He shuddered a bit, clearly getting more frightened, as his eyes welled with tears.

Adam gently rubbed Kurt's back.

Blaine continued to singing:

"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace

I dream at night, I can only see your face

I look around but it's you I can't replace

I feel so cold and I long for your embrace

I keep calling baby baby please

"Oh can't you see

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take."

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned and saw Cooper standing behind them.

Kurt said, "Coop."

Blaine said, "Cooper, I'm singing to Kurt. Kurt likes when I sing to him."

Cooper slowly approached Blaine and said, "Blaine, brother, you and Kurt broke up months ago. You need to come home with me."

"This is my home," Blaine said. "I'm going to live here with Kurt. We belong together. Just me and Kurt."

Cooper said, "Blaine, we need to get you home. Mom and dad are worried about you. And you need to take your medication."

"No," Blaine said. "Kurt will take care of me, and I will take care of him."

"We aren't together anymore, Blaine," Kurt said. "You need to go home with Cooper. You don't belong here. I am with Adam." He took Adam's hand.

"No, you aren't with him," Blaine snapped. "You are with me. We are supposed to be together. And you need to keep your hands off my man, bastard." He darted at Adam and punched him in the face

Adam fell back against the wall from the force of Blaine's punch, slamming his head against the brick wall. He fell to the ground and Blaine jumped on him.

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt shouted.

Cooper grabbed Blaine and pulled him away from Adam.

Kurt knelt down beside Adam, and said, "Adam, are you OK, honey?"

"I will be fine, Kurt" Adam said. "I'm just a bit dizzy." He winced as he felt the bump on the back of his head.

"Rachel, can you get some ice for Adam's head, please?" Kurt asked.

Rachel walked into the loft, leave a lot of the space around Cooper and Blaine. Cooper was struggling to keep Blaine pinned to the ground.

Blaine was shouting, "Let me go, Coop. That bastard is trying to come between me and Kurt. Let me at him. I need to protect Kurt from him. He is evil. He needs to die."

"Calm down, Blaine," Cooper said. "Calm down, brother. We need to get you home to Ohio."

Rachel came into the room with the ice pack, and handed it to Adam.

Two police officers walked into the loft. One of them drew his gun, and said, "Get off him, and keep your hands where we can see them."

Cooper said, "I'm trying to restrain him. He's my brother. He has a personality disorder, and hasn't taken his meds."

"I said get off of him," the officer repeated. "And you on the ground. You stay still."

Cooper stood up.

Blaine ran at Adam again, and tried to punch him again, but Santana tackled him before he could get to Adam. Blaine was screaming, "Let me go. Let me go. I'm going to kill him. Let me go."

Two more officers walked into the loft.

The second officer said, "Bates, Morelli, handcuff and subdue that man on the floor."

The two officers subdued Blaine.

The first officer said, "We need to take this man into custody. What's his name?"

"His name is Blaine Anderson," Cooper said. "He's my brother. He has a personality disorder, and he needs to get medical attention."

The first officer said, "Harris, call for an ambulance. Let's get this young man to the hospital for evaluation."

Blaine was still screaming, "Kurt and I are perfect together. We're endgame. We belong together. That bastard needs to die."

"That him out to the cruiser," the first officer said.

"Officer, please, can I go with him?" Cooper said. "He's my brother. He needs help. Please."

"OK," the first officer said.

Cooper followed the two officers carrying Blaine to the cruiser.

"OK," the officer said. "I will need to see photo ID from the four of you, and we need statements."

Kurt said, "Officer, Blaine is my ex-boyfriend, and he has been stalking and harassing us. We just got restraining orders against him. I have the paperwork in my bag." He held out his bag.

The officer took the bag from Kurt, and opened it. He took out the paperwork from the court, and read it. He said, "OK. This looks in order. We will just need to get statements from all of you."

Kurt, Adam, Rachel, and Santana gave their statements to the officers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the police left, Kurt, Adam, Rachel, and Santana were gathered in the living room looking at the mess Blaine had made of the loft. Adam was still feeling the after effects of banging his head against the brick wall when Blaine punched him in the face. He was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Are you sure you're all right, sweetie?" Kurt asked. "Maybe we should go to the ER."

"I'll be fine, love," Adam said. "I just have a splitting headache, and I'm a bit dizzy. I just need to take some Advil, and lie down for a bit. Do you have any Advil?"

"I'll go get it," Rachel said, as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Do you want to go home?" Kurt asked. "Or do you want to stay here?"

"I don't feel like getting on the subway or in a cab right now," Adam said. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here."

"Yeah, that's fine, sweetie," Kurt said.

Rachel walked over to Adam, and said, "How many Advil do you want, Adam?" She handed him a cup of water.

"Two please," Adam replied.

Rachel handed Adam two Advil.

Adam took the Advil, and started to get up. He stumbled a bit, but Kurt grabbed onto him.

"Are you sure you're all right, Adam?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just dizzy, love," Adam said.

"Here, let me walk you to the bedroom," Kurt said. He wrapped his arm around Adam and they walked into the bedroom.

Kurt's sheets were rumpled and dirty. "Blaine must have been sleeping in my bed," Kurt said with a look of disgust. "Why don't you sit at my vanity table while I change the sheets really quick?" He walked Adam over to the vanity chair. Kurt changed the sheets and said, "Do you want something more comfortable to wear to bed, sweetie?"

"Sure," Adam said.

Kurt got some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and helped Adam change. He helped Adam get into bed, and said, "Do you need anything else, honey?"

"I'm OK, love," Adam replied.

"I'm gonna go help Rachel and Santana clean up the living room," Kurt said. "I'll be back in a little bit. Try to get some sleep. I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Kurt," Adam replied.

They kissed.

Kurt walked into the living room, where Rachel and Santana were cleaning up the mess Blaine had made in the apartment. He said, "I can take care of cleaning up," Kurt said. "It's my creepy ex who made this mess."

"We can take care of it, Kurt," Rachel said. "You should go be with Adam."

"He's OK," Kurt said. "He's just trying to fall asleep."

"Kurt, go be with Adam," Santana said. "We got this covered. It's not as bad as it looks in here. We'll be done in ten minutes."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "I'm just relieved that Blaine is in custody now, and we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Kurt sighed and said, "So am I. Thanks for cleaning up in here, and thanks for being here for me this week. I love you both." He hugged and kissed Rachel and Santana.

"I love you too, Kurt," Rachel said.

"I love you too, Kurt," Santana said. "Now go be with that hot guy in your bed."

Kurt smiled, and walked into his bedroom.

Adam smiled when he saw Kurt, and said, "Hey."

"Hi, sweetie," Kurt said. "Rachel and Santana are going to clean up so I get to be with you." He smiled at Adam.

"Well, come get into bed and make me forget about my headache," Adam said.

Kurt changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and got into bed with Adam. They cuddled in close to each other, facing each other, their heads just a few inches apart.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me this week, Adam," Kurt said as he caressed Adam's face. "Your love and support this week is what got me through everything with Blaine this week, sweetie. I am so lucky to have you in my life." He kissed Adam.

"I am glad that I was able to be there for you, Kurt," Adam said. "Hopefully now, we can put that behind us and focus on building our bond to each other. I am so glad I met you, my love."

"But will you still love me now that life will be boring and routine?" Kurt teased.

"Nothing is boring with you, Kurt," Adam said. "You are the most fascinating man I have ever met. We still have so much to learn about each other, love, and I'm looking forward to every moment of our lives together. I can't wait to go to Lima with you in two weeks. I know that you will be taking care of your father, but I hope we will have some alone time so you can show me around your hometown. And I hope that we will have time for you to show me pictures and share stories about your childhood. I want to see adorable little Kurt pictures."

"I can't wait for you to come to Lima with me, too," Kurt said. "I can't wait for you to meet my dad and stepmother. And my brother Finn, too."

"Should I get a hotel room somewhere in Lima for the week?" Adam asked.

"Don't be silly, Adam," Kurt said. "You're staying at my dad's house with me."

"Good, I can't wait," Adam said.

"Tell me more about your mom, Adam," Kurt said.

"My mom is an amazing woman," Adam said. "She is a very talented flautist. She played with the London symphony, but gave it up to move here with my dad. When she moved back to England, she decided that she didn't want to perform in orchestras anymore. She still plays on recordings now, but she has dedicated herself to raising funds for the arts in London, and she teaches flute too."

"She sounds amazing, Adam," Kurt said.

"She really is, Kurt," Adam replied. "She can't wait to meet you. She will be coming to New York for my graduation in May. We will definitely have to spend some time with her when she is here. She's going to love you."

"I can't wait to meet her, sweetie," Kurt said.

Kurt and Adam lied in bed for several hours talking and kissing. Without the threat of Blaine stalking Kurt over their heads, they were both a lot more relaxed and carefree.

"I love seeing you smile and hearing you laugh, Kurt," Adam said. "This week has been very stressful, but I am glad the weight is lifted off your shoulders now."

"Me too," Kurt said. "How's your head?"

Adam put his hand on the back of his head and felt the bump. He said, "A bit tender, but it doesn't hurt as much now."

"Good," Kurt said. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Me too," Adam said.

"How about if I run out and get a pizza?" Kurt said. "We can eat pizza in bed and talk some more."

"That sounds great," Adam replied.

"What kind of pizza do you want, sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you want is fine, love," Adam replied. "I'm not picky."

"How does Hawaiian sound?" Kurt asked.

"Perfect," Adam replied.

"I'll be back in a while," Kurt said, as he got out of bed. "I love you, Adam."

Adam said, "I love you, too, Kurt."

They kissed.

Kurt put on some jeans and his boots, and walked into the living room, where Rachel and Santana were watching television. He said, "I'm running out to get some pizza. Do you want some?"

"We already ate dinner," Rachel said. "How is Adam?"

"He's doing fine," Kurt said.

"That's great," Rachel said.

"I'll be back in a little while," Kurt said. He went to the pizza place down the street, and then went back to the apartment.

Adam was sitting up in the living room with Rachel and Santana. He smiled when he saw Kurt, and said, "Hello, love."

"Hi, sweetheart," Kurt said. He kissed Adam. "Do you want to eat in here, or in my room?"

"We can eat in here, love," Adam replied.

Kurt got plates, and drinks, and sat down with Adam.

Adam said, "Rachel, Santana, are you going back to Lima for spring break?"

"I am going on another Rosie O'Donnell cruise with my dads that week," Rachel said.

Santana said, "I'm looking forward to having a week here alone."

"Adam's coming to Lima with me," Kurt said.

"And I'm looking forward to seeing where you all came from, and meeting Kurt's family," Adam said.

"I am so glad to be out of Lima," Santana said. "That town is the most boring place on earth. We just have the Lima Bean and Breadstix to hand out at."

"West Lima has a gay bar that my dads used to go to," Rachel said.

"I used a fake ID to get in there one night," Kurt said.

"You never told me that," Rachel said.

"Blaine and I went there to meet Sebastian one night," Kurt said. "I try not to think about it that night very much. It wasn't a great night."

"What happened, Kurt?" Santana asked.

"Let's just say that Blaine and alcohol are not a good mix," Kurt said.

"I know that all too well," Rachel said.

"Come on, Kurt," Santana said. "Tell us what happened in Scandals."

"I've never told anyone about that night," Kurt said.

"Just tell us, Kurt," Santana said.

"Blaine had too much to drink, and he tried to force me to have sex with him in the car in the parking lot that night," Kurt said.

"I know you dated him for a long time, Kurt," Adam said. "But he's a real bastard."

"I know," Kurt said. "I probably should have broken up with him after that night."

Adam said, "Well, he's in your past now, love."

When they finished dinner, Adam said, "My head is starting to pound again. Do you have more Advil?"

Rachel said, "I'll go get it." She walked out of the room.

"Do you think you'll be OK for school tomorrow, honey?" Kurt asked.

"I hope so," Adam said.

Rachel came back with the Advil.

Adam said, "Thank you, Rachel." He took the Advil, and said, "I think I will go lie down again."

"I'll go with you, hon," Kurt said.

Kurt and Adam said good night to Rachel and Santana, and went into Kurt's bedroom. They climbed into bed together.

Adam pulled Kurt into his arms and said, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it, honey?" Kurt asked.

"My head feels fine now," Adam replied. "I just wanted to be alone with you."

"I like that idea," Kurt said.

They began to make out, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks later, Kurt and Adam were flying to Ohio to see Kurt's family. They had spent pretty much every minute of the two weeks together, and were spending every night at each other's apartments.

When the plane landed, Kurt and Adam got their bags, and made their way outside to meet Finn, who was picking them up. When they got to the car, Finn got out of the car to help them put their bags in the car.

"Hey little brother," Finn said, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Hi, Finn," Kurt said. "It's great to see you. This is my boyfriend Adam. Honey, this is my brother, Finn."

Adam put his hand out and said, "Hello, Finn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, Adam," Finn replied, shaking Adam's hand. "It's great to meet you."

They put their bags in the car, and got in the car.

"It's good to have you home, Kurt," Finn said. "Burt really misses you."

"I miss Dad too," Kurt said. "I wish him and Carole could come visit more."

"Have you heard anything about Blaine?" Finn asked.

"I talked to Cooper last week, and he said that Blaine is back in Lima," Kurt said. "He is getting treatment for his issues at Lima General Hospital."

"That's good," Finn said. "I hope he leaves you alone."

"So do I, Finn," Kurt replied.

When they got to the house, Burt came to the greet them at the door. He said, "Kurt, I am so glad you are home." He wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Hi, dad," Kurt said. "It's good to see you. I've missed you."

Carole said, "Hi, honey." She kissed Kurt.

"Hi, Carole," Kurt said. "You look awesome. I love your new haircut!"

"Thanks, honey," Carol said.

"Dad, Carole, this is my boyfriend Adam Crawford," Kurt said. "Sweetie, this is my dad Burt, and my mom Carole."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Adam said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay in your home this week." He shook their hands.

"You are very welcome here, Adam," Carole said. "And please, call me Carole."

"OK, Carole," Adam said with a smile.

"Hello, Adam," Burt said. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for standing by Kurt through all the craziness with Blaine. And please, call me Burt."

"It has been a bit chaotic, but Kurt is worth it, Burt," Adam said. He put his arm around Kurt and kissed him. "You have an incredible son, Burt."

"Believe me, I know that, Adam," Burt said. "I really lucked out with this kid."

Burt said, "Come into the living room. Let's have a chat."

"Burt, the boys would probably like to freshen up and get settled after their trip," Carole said. "Kurt, why don't you show Adam to your bedroom so you can settle in? Dinner should be ready by the time you are finished."

Kurt said, "OK. We'll be down in a bit." He led Adam upstairs to his bedroom.

"So this is our childhood bedroom?" Adam asked.

"For the past two years, it's been my bedroom," Kurt replied. "We moved here after Dad and Carole got married."

Adam looked at the pictures on the shelves. He picked up a picture of Kurt with his parents as a child. He said, "Look how cute you were. How old are you in this picture?"

"Seven," Kurt said. "That was taken on our trip to Niagara Falls the summer before my mom died."

"Your mom was a beautiful woman," Adam said. "You have her eyes, and her smile."

"She was a great mom," Kurt said. "She really encouraged me to sing and perform. She would sit for hours just watching me act out the little plays I would create. She must have listened to me play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' on the piano a thousand times when I first learned it. And no matter what I sang, or what story I told, she always listened with a smile on her face. And she used to sing to me all the time. She had a beautiful voice." His eyes welled up with tears as he told Adam about his mother.

Adam hugged Kurt, and said, "Your mom sounds like an incredible woman. I'm sure she is still watching over you and so proud of the man you have become, love." He kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt said, "I hope so." As he looked at the shelves, Kurt noticed a picture of him and Blaine on one of the shelves. He said, "I haven't spent much time at home since Blaine and I broke up. I really need to clear out some of the stuff on these shelves." He picked up the picture and ripped it into pieces.

"If you need time alone to go through things, just let me know, love," Adam said.

"I'll just bring up a trash bag a bit later, and get rid of some of this stuff," Kurt said. "I have no attachment to the things he gave me anymore. He was never very good at gift giving. He actually gave me monogrammed towels for a graduation present."

"Seriously? Tell me you're kidding," Adam said.

"Yeah, he did," Kurt said. "They are in my bathroom." He walked into the bathroom and got the towels. "When I opened them, I acted like they were the greatest gift I ever received, but I was just trying to spare his feelings. This is the type of gift a husband gives his wife after 20 years of marriage when he doesn't know what else to get her. It's not a gift for a teenage boy to give his boyfriend."

"Wow," Adam said. "I am just flabbergasted about this one."

"Anyways, let's get unpacked so we can go downstairs for dinner," Kurt said. "The Hummel Hudson Friday night dinners are always fun nights. We usually wind up playing games after dinner, though I think tonight my dad will be peppering you with a million questions."

"Sounds like the making of a wonderful evening," Adam said

They unpacked their things and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Do you need help with dinner, Carole?" Kurt asked.

"No, everything is just about ready," Carole replied. "Why don't you get drinks for yourself and Adam, and head to the dining room."

Kurt said, "OK." He got drinks, and they walked into the dining room.

Burt, Finn, and Carole brought the food into the dining room, and everyone sat down to eat.

Burt said, "So, Adam, Kurt said you are graduating this year. What are your plans after graduation?"

"I'm planning on going to visit my mother in England for a while, and exploring Europe for a bit," Adam said. "Then I'll go back to New York to start the life of a struggling actor. Hopefully I will find a role on Broadway sometime soon."

"Where do your parents live, Adam?" Carole asked.

"My dad lives in New York," Adam replied. "He plays in the New York Philharmonic. My mom splits her time between Essex, where I was born, and London. I don't know if Kurt told you, but my mother is second cousins with Prince Charles. I am actual 40th in line for the British throne."

"Leave it to my kid to find a prince to date," Burt said with a chuckle.

"I don't even really consider myself a royal," Adam said. "I've been living in the United States most of my life, and have dual citizenship now. Though I have royal blood in my veins, I don't really live like a royal. I do have to go to a few royal events each year, but I have been able to lead a normal life here in the United States, unlike my cousins in England. I am far from a prince."

"You look like a prince through my eyes," Kurt said with a flirtatious wink and smile.

"You must be blind, love," Adam said with a laugh.

They continued to chat through dinner. After cleaning up, everyone went into the living room for coffee and dessert.

"So, Burt, Kurt promised me that you would have some embarrassing Kurt stories to share with me when I met you," Adam said.

"Oh, there are plenty of those," Burt said. "Did Kurt tell you about how he used to run around the house singing songs from 'The Sound of Music' while wearing a Maria bonnet?"

Adam laughed and said, "No, he didn't. That must have been so precious."

"It was adorable," Burt said. "I'll have to try to dig out the old video tapes while you are here."

"I would love to see that," Adam said. "Precious little Kurt dancing around in a Maria bonnet is something I need to see."

"Oh, come on, Ad, you can't tell me that you didn't spin around on a grassy hill singing the Sound of Music at least once in your life," Kurt said.

"I'm not confessing to anything, love," Adam said.

"Did Kurt tell you that he was on the high school football team in sophomore year?" Finn asked.

"No, he didn't," Adam said. "I didn't know you liked football, love"

"I don't," Kurt said. "It was before I came out to my dad, and I did it to hid my sexuality from my dad."

"But I knew long before he joined the team that he was gay," Burt said. "I knew he needed to come to me and talk to me about it when he was ready to tell me."

"What position did you play on the team, love?" Adam asked.

"I was the kicker," Kurt said.

"And his first kick won us our first game," Finn said. "It was awesome."

"It was the most unique kick ever seen on the football field," Burt said.

"No, no, no," Kurt said. "We don't need to talk about this one. I quit the team soon after."

"What did you do, Kurt?" Adam asked.

"You don't want to know this, hon," Kurt replied.

"But it's embarrassing Kurt story time, love," Adam said.

"He's right, Kurt," Burt said. "It's a father's duty to embarrass his kid in front of his significant other. Let's just say he had a little Beyonce in his step as he approached the ball."

"Beyonce in his step?" Adam asked confused.

"He did the Single Ladies dance on his approach to the ball," Finn said. "And he even taught the rest of the team the dance. We did it to distract our opponents."

"This is something I need to see," Adam said.

"You should do the dance for him now, dude," Finn said.

"No, no, no," Kurt said. "I haven't done that dance in a couple of years."

"You know you remember it, Kurt," Burt said. "Come on, I'll do it with you." He got up and reached for Kurt's hand.

"My dad learned the dance for my graduation present last year," Kurt said to Adam, as Burt pulled him off the couch.

"Come on, Finn," Burt said. "You know the dance. You're doing it with us." He grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"We don't even have the music," Kurt said.

"Yes we do," said Carole. "We downloaded it when your dad learned the dance last year." She walked over to the stereo hooked up with an iPod, and started the song.

Kurt, Finn, and Burt started to dance to the song, as Adam and Carole looked on laughing.

Burt said, "Come on, honey. Join us." He reached for Carole's hand. "You too, Adam."

Adam got up and went over to dance next to Kurt, mimicking Kurt's movements.

When the song ended, they were all laughing and smiling.

"That was fantastic," Adam said.

"Just another Friday night in the Hummel Hudson household," Burt said. He kissed Carole.

They continued to chat and play games until Burt finally said, "It's getting late, and I'm old. It's time for this old man to hit the hay. Carole, are you coming to bed?"

"Yes," Carole replied. "Do you boys need anything before we go to bed?"

"No, we're fine, Carole," Kurt said. "Good night, Dad. Good night, Carole. I love you." He hugged and kissed them.

"Good night, Kurt," Burt said. "I love you too."

Carole said, "Good night, honey. I love you too"

Burt said, "Good night, Adam. I am so glad to meet you. And I look forward to you spending more Friday nights with the Hummel Hudsons." He hugged Adam.

"I look forward to that too, Burt," Adam said. "Good night, Burt. Good night, Carole."

Carole said, "Good night, Adam. We'll see you in the morning." She hugged and kissed Adam.

Burt and Carole said good night to Finn and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to head to bed now too," Finn said. "Good night, little brother. Good night, Adam." He hugged them.

"Good night, Finn," Kurt said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt," Finn said.

"Good night, Finn," Adam said.

Finn walked out of the room.

Kurt took Adam's hand, and said, "Should we head up to bed now?"

"Sure," Adam said.

They walked up to Kurt's bedroom, and got ready for bed. They climbed into bed and snuggled in close to each other.

Kurt said, "So, you didn't mention you were going to Europe this summer. How long are you going to be gone?"

"I was actually going to talk to you about that," Adam said. "I'm planning on spending about a month in Europe. My parents are giving me the trip for a graduation present, and they are giving me enough money to bring someone with me. I was actually planning on asking you to join me, if you would like, but I was waiting until things got a little less hectic for you. I didn't want you to have to make a decision about whether or not to join me with the Blaine stuff and your dad's surgery over your head. But I would love for you to come with me, love."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely," Adam replied. "We can go wherever you like, love. We can travel all over England so I can show you where I grew up. I'd love to take you to Paris for a romantic and cultural weekend. We could go to Austria and you could spin around in your Maria bonnet on the same hill that scene was filmed. We can make plans once things settle down. Assuming you say yes, of course."

"Adam, that is an amazing offer, but I'd feel badly having your family pay for my trip," Kurt said. "And I can't afford it myself with college tuition and living expenses."

"Kurt, my parents are giving me $10,000 for graduation so I can take this trip," Adam said. "I would love to use it to take you with me. My family is very wealthy, Kurt, so my parents can afford to spend me and my boyfriend around Europe for a month. My family comes from old money in England, so money is not something that I have to worry about, love. Please say you'll join me."

Kurt said, "Yes, I will. Thank you, Adam."

They kissed.

"Your family is amazing, Kurt," Adam said. "This was one of the most fun nights I've ever had. Your father is quite the character. Looking at him, you'd never expect him to be so intuitive, understanding, and insightful. He's the type of guy that you can just walk in, have a beer with, and feel like he's the best friend you've ever had."

"My dad is great," Kurt said. "I couldn't have gotten a more supportive, loving, attentive, and understanding father. I didn't really have many friends before I joined the glee club in high school, so my dad was really my best friend when I was a kid. He would have tea parties with me, and he'd watch 'The Sound of Music' and 'Sister Act' with me whenever I wanted. I'm very fortunate to have him."

"His connection with Carole is really strong," Adam said.

"Yes, Carole has been an amazing thing for dad," Kurt said. "And dad has been amazing for her, too. Finn's dad died when he was a baby, and it was just her and Finn until she met my dad. Dad, Carole, Finn, and I all agree that it we were all missing part of being in a real family before Dad and Carole got married. It was really an amazing thing for all of us. I used to have a major crush on Finn when I was a freshman and sophomore in high school. We had some difficulties early on, but now we are very close. He is the best brother a guy could have."

"Watching you, your dad, and Finn do the Single Ladies dance tonight was hysterical," Adam said. "Though I have to admit, I was disappointed when your dad made me get up to join the dance. I was quite enjoying a certain someone roll his hips." He slid his hand down to Kurt's hip.

"Were you now," Kurt said with a smile.

"Very very sexy," Adam said. He kissed Kurt's neck.

They began to make out, as they groped each other.

Kurt pulled away from Adam, breathing heavily. "Wait, I'm sorry," Kurt said. "I want you so bad, Adam, but not here. Not with my parents and brother down the hall."

"I understand," Adam said.

"I just want to be able to get lost in you without worrying of my family overhearing," Kurt said.

"It's fine, love," Adam said. "I understand."

"When we get back to New York, I'll make this up to you," Kurt said.

"With some heavy hip rolling, I hope," Adam said.

"There will be a lot of gyrating going on, sweetheart," Kurt said with a smile.

"I will look forward to that, love," Adam said. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Adam," Kurt said.

They kissed, and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kurt woke up early the next morning so he could make a quiche Lorraine and cinnamon rolls for breakfast for everyone. Adam was still fast asleep, so he wrote a note, and left it on his pillow:

"Adam, I'm in the kitchen making breakfast. Come find me when you wake up. I love you. Kurt."

Kurt walked downstairs, and started making breakfast.

Burt walked into the room and said, "Good morning, Kurt. You're up early."

"Good morning, Dad. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, Dad."

"I miss having you here cooking in my kitchen, Kurt," Burt said. "Carole is a great cook, but no one can make breakfast like you, kid."

"Would you like some coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Burt replied.

Kurt poured a cup of coffee for Burt, and put it on the table. He stood at the counter rolling out the dough for the cinnamon rolls.

Burt said, "Adam seems like a nice guy."

"Adam is amazing, dad," Kurt said with a smile. "He has been so incredibly supportive of me since we met. I'm really crazy about him. I can talk to him for hours and hours. I've never really had anyone that I can talk to the way Adam and I talk. He knows me better than anyone except you, dad. I'm in love with him, dad."

"This relationship seems to be going so fast," Burt said. "You seemed to be in tight with Blaine at the wedding last month, and now you are all in with another guy."

"Being with Blaine at the wedding was a mistake, obviously, considering what's happened with Blaine these last few weeks," Kurt said, shaking his head in regret. "Adam is different than other guys. He is so patient and understanding. I was really struggling after breaking up with Blaine, and my self-esteem and confidence were completely shot. Adam has helped me regain my confidence and self-esteem, Dad."

Burt walked over to Kurt, and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He looked into Kurt's eyes, and said, "Kurt, don't ever let anyone break down your confidence and self-esteem. You are an incredible young man. You are such a talented, smart, and witty young man with an amazing capacity to love and care about others. Don't let anyone break you down because you know that you are a good person."

Kurt smiled at Burt and said, "That's because I have you for a dad. I am the person I am because you raised me. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Kurt," Burt said. "More than anyone else in this world. You are my hero, kid, because you find a way to make it through no matter what kind of crap is thrown in your path." He pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, and said, "No matter what, I am always here for you."

"I know, Dad," Kurt replied.

Burt released Kurt, and sat back down at the table. Kurt continued his work on the cinnamon rolls.

Burt took a sip of his coffee, and watched his son making the cinnamon rolls. After a few minutes, he said, "Kurt, I was wondering if you ever going to tell me what caused you and Blaine to break up."

Kurt stopped rolling out the cinnamon rolls and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry if I'm crossing a line, Kurt," Burt said. "I'm just trying to understand how things changed so quickly. I know something happened last year, and you weren't talking to Blaine for a few weeks. And I know things were a bit tense at times when I brought Blaine to see you at Christmas. I'm just trying to figure out what changed between seeing you dancing with him at the wedding last month that lead to you winding up with Adam."

Kurt rinsed the flour off his hands, and slowly patted them dry with a dish towel to give himself a few moments to think about how he would respond Burt. He leaned against the counter, and looked at his father.

"Blaine cheated on me with some random guy he met through Facebook," Kurt said softly, his voice barely more than a whisper

"He what?" Burt asked fiercely.

"After I left for New York, he was upset that I didn't have time to talk to him when I was at work," Kurt said. "He said he was lonely, and needed me, but I wasn't there. So, he went and slept with some random guy he befriended on Facebook. We had been apart for less than a month, Dad, and he just went running into someone else' bed."

Burt got up and walked over to Kurt again. He pulled Kurt into his arms and said, "I am sorry he did that to you, Kurt. And I'm sorry that I brought Blaine to visit you for Christmas when things were so fractured between you. I wouldn't have brought him to visit you if I knew what he had done to you."

"It's OK, Dad," Kurt said. "It's in the past. I'm not going to dwell on things. Blaine is in my past now. I've moved on."

Keeping his hands on Kurt's shoulders, Burt moved arm's length away from Kurt so he could look into his son's eyes. "Kurt, please promise me that you will always be safe and smart in your relationships. You are an incredible kid, and the most important person in my life. I need to know that you will always be smart and safe."

"I am, Dad," Kurt said. "I promise. I've learned a lot about myself after everything that happened with Blaine, and I've grown as a person, especially in the two months since I met Adam. It took me a few weeks to realize it, but meeting Adam has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

"When I was with Blaine, I always felt that I was second best. It was like I was living in his shadow. Blaine was always oblivious to my needs and feelings. It was always about whatever wonderful thing he was doing. And people seemed to view Blaine as being better than me. Everyone just worshipped him the moment he stepped foot on the McKinley campus.

"With Adam, I feel that we are equals," Kurt continued. "We support and lift each other up. Adam is one of the most positive people I have ever met. He sees the good in people and situations. He is probably the least judgmental person I've ever met. He's an amazing guy, Dad."

"I'm happy for you, Kurt," Burt said. "I like Adam a lot. Carole and I were talking last night, and she said she could tell how much Adam loves you by the way he interacts with you. She likes him too."

Kurt smiled and said, "I'm glad that you and Carole like Adam, Dad. I think he's here to stay. And he likes you, Carole, and Finn, too. He said last night was one of the most fun nights he's ever had."

"Well, he certainly fit right into Hummel Hudson family night," Burt said.

Kurt continued his work on the cinnamon rolls. He asked, "How have you been feeling, Dad? I've been so worried about you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to worry about me, Kurt?" Burt asked. "I'm going to be fine. After this surgery, I'll have to go to chemo for a while, but I'm going to beat this, Kurt. I have too much to look forward to in life to let this cancer beat me. I'm not going to miss out seeing my kid on Broadway, and winning a Tony Award. I have to continue my fight in Congress to get gay marriage allowed and recognized in all 50 states so because I want to see you get married someday. And I hope one day that you give me some grandkids too. So, I have a lot left to live for, kid."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears as his heart filled with love and pride for his father. He walked over to Burt, and wrapped his arms around him. "I know I say this all the time, but you really are the world's greatest dad. I love you, Dad."

Burt hugged Kurt tightly, and said, "I love you, too, Kurt." He kissed his son.

While Kurt put the finishing touches on breakfast, Burt sat back down at the kitchen table, and sipped his coffee while reading the morning newspaper.

Adam walked into the room, and said, "Good morning, Burt. Good morning, love." He kissed Kurt.

"Good morning, sweetie," Kurt said, as he wrapped his arm around Adam's waist.

"Good morning, Adam," Burt said. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thank you, Burt," Adam replied. "Something smells wonderful. Can I help you with breakfast, love?"

"I'm just about done, honey," Kurt replied. "Sit down with Dad. I'll make you some tea."

Adam kissed Kurt, and "Well, if you need any help, just let me know, love." He sat down at the table with Burt.

Carole walked into the room and said good morning to everyone. She kissed Burt, Kurt, and Adam, and said, "Kurt, I could smell those cinnamon rolls upstairs, and had to come down and get one while they're hot."

"They'll be ready in two minutes, Carole," Kurt replied.

"I'll go get Finn," Carole replied. "I know he won't want to miss a warm cinnamon roll." She walked out of the room.

"Adam, has Kurt made his homemade cinnamon rolls for you yet?" Burt asked.

"No, he hasn't, Burt," Adam replied.

"Well, these gooey, sticky cinnamon rolls are the best thing you'll ever wrap your mouth around," Burt replied.

Adam and Kurt looked at each other with devilish grins on their faces at Burt's innocent double entendre. Adam said, "You have been holding out on me, love." He winked at Kurt.

"I'll make them for you whenever you want when we get back to New York, Adam," Kurt replied.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that regularly," Adam replied with another wink.

Finn and Carole walked into the room, and joined Adam and Burt at the table. Kurt served everyone a cinnamon roll, and put the quiche on the table.

Adam took a bite of the cinnamon roll, and said, "This is every bit as incredible as you said Burt. You really have been holding out on me, love. Though it's probably a good thing you haven't made them for me yet. I would probably gain 20 pounds a month."

"We'd just have to work off the calories, honey," Kurt said, as he ran his hand up Adam's leg under the table.

"We'd have to do a lot of exercise to work these off," Adam said. "But it would definitely be worth it."

"Absolutely," Kurt said, giving Adam a side eyed glance.

"So, what are you boys planning to do today?" Carole asked.

"I was planning on spending the day with you and Dad," Kurt said.

"I have to get some work done today, Kurt," Burt said. "I have to read through some reports for a vote coming up in Congress. Go out and have some fun. Show Adam around Lima, and we can all go to Breadstix for dinner tonight."

"OK," Kurt said. "Are you ready for an exciting day exploring Lima, Adam?"

"As long as I'm with you, it will be exciting, love," Adam said, and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek.

After breakfast, Carole insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. Kurt and Adam went up to Kurt's old bedroom to get ready.

Adam said, "Thank you for making breakfast, love. I'll look forward to eating many more of those cinnamon rolls, just as an excuse to have to work them off." Adam pulled Kurt into his arms, and gave him a series of slow, light kisses from his ear down to the crook of his neck.

Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken as Adam continued to plant small kisses on his neck. He said, "Like you're going to need an excuse for that work out."

Adam laughed softly, and said, "You're absolutely right, love." He continued to plant soft kisses on Kurt's neck and along his jaw until he reached his mouth. He whispered, "I love you, Kurt Hummel," and kissed him passionately.

Kurt and Adam made their way over to the bed as they continued to make out. They fell onto the bed, and continued to make out as they ran their hands all over each other's bodies. After several minutes, they pulled away from each other and lied facing each other on the bed.

Adam ran his hand through Kurt's hair and said, "You are incredible, Kurt. I know you don't want to go any further with your parents and brother in the house, so I am going to get up and take a cold shower now. You've got me all hot and bothered, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too, Adam."

Adam kissed Kurt and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom.

Kurt got out of bed, and fixed his hair, which had gotten mussed up during their make out session. He put got dressed in a pair of jeans and tight gray sweater that he knew was one of Adam's favorites. He sat in the cushy arm chair in his room, and flipped through a magazine while he waited for Adam to finish getting ready.

Adam walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He said, "I forgot to bring my shaving kit into the bathroom with me. I'll be ready to go as soon as I shave and get dressed." He picked up his shaving kit from the dresser.

Kurt stood up and walked across the room to Adam. He said, "Let me shave you." He took the shaving kit from Adam and they walked into the bathroom. He lathered Adam's face with shaving cream, and slowly shaved Adam's face. As he wiped the excess shaving cream off Adam's face, he said, "I don't know what I did to deserve the love of such a sexy, charming, witty, handsome and sophisticated man. I am so grateful to have you in my life, Adam. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

They kissed.

"All right, love," Adam said. "Let me get dressed, and then you have to show me around your charming little town."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kurt pulled into a parking space in the lot behind the Lima Bean coffee shop in Downtown Lima. Like many other mid-western towns, Lima was feeling the effects of the economy, and the downtown area wasn't as bustling as it once was. Many storefronts were empty, and only a few people were wandering around doing their Saturday morning errands.

"Here we are," Kurt said, as he turned off the car. "Beautiful downtown Lima, Ohio."

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear on your voice, Mr. Hummel?" Adam asked, with a chuckle.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Crawford," Kurt replied with a humorless chuckle of his own. "It seems so strange to be back here again. I wanted out of this little cow town so badly for as long as I can remember. New York feels more like home to me in just six months than Lima ever did. I just never seemed to make sense here. Other than glee club, high school was hell for me.

"There are a lot of closed minded people in this town, and I was bullied in high school just for being me. I can't even count how many times I was pushed into lockers, or called fag or queer. It wore me down at times, but I refused to change who I am because some narrow-minded people can't accept me. It got a bit better senior year, but I'm grateful to be out of here."

Adam took Kurt's face in his hands, and said, "I'm sorry for what you went through, love, but I am glad that you had the strength to be your own person, and stay true to who you are. I'm also glad that you are now living in a place where your individuality is not just accepted, but also celebrated. And most of all, I am glad that your journey to get out of this little cow town lead you to a place where I had the opportunity to meet you because meeting you is one of the greatest gifts I've ever received in life."

Kurt was overwhelmed by the love he saw in Adam's eyes, and felt his own eyes fill with tears. "I don't think I would have made it through these past few weeks without you, Adam," Kurt said. "You've been my savior through all the insanity with Blaine. I still can't believe that stuff didn't scare you off. I am thankful for every second we are together. I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Kurt," Adam replied, as he kissed away the tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks. "So, are you going to show me around town or are we just going to sit here in the car all day?"

"This won't take long," Kurt said, as he got out of the car. He made his way over to the other side of the car to stand next to Adam and continued, "There isn't much to see here. But perhaps after dinner, we can drive over to West Lima to go to Scandals if you'd like to check out the gay scene in Lima. I still have my fake ID, not that they really pay much attention to it."

"Oh, I'm sure the Lima gay scene is every bit as happening as the New York City gay scene," Adam said with a smirk.

"Who's using sarcasm now, Mr. Crawford?" Kurt said, as he playfully punched Adam's arm.

Adam laced his arm through Kurt's and said, "Let's go on that tour now, love."

Kurt and Adam walked arm in arm down Market Street. Kurt pointed out In the Sheets, the music store where he took piano lessons as a child, and shopped for sheet music. They browsed around at all of the gaudy bed and bath accessories in Sheets and Things, where Howard Bamboo was still working as a sales clerk. Kurt also pointed out the building that used to house the roller rink April Rhodes once owned, where he had sprained his wrist after falling while skating with the glee club one night.

As they reached the end of the block, Kurt said, "And here is one of the highlights of the tour, my dad's shop. Hummel Tire and Lube. I learned everything I know about cars here."

"Do you know a lot about cars, love?" Adam asked.

"Well, I can change a tire, and the oil," Kurt said. "That's about it. I even have coveralls with my name on them in there. There was no way in hell I was going to get any oil and grease on my clothes."

Adam laughed, and said, "Now that is something I would like to see. Kurt Hummel the grease monkey."

"Let's go in and see who is working," Kurt said, as he opened the door for Adam.

They walked into the shop, and heard someone shout, "Kurty!" One of the mechanics started to walk across the shop to the door. Towering at 6'7" tall, and a hulking 300 pounds of muscle from years of lifting tires, the man pulled Kurt into a tight bear hug, and said, "It's great to see you, Kurty! Your dad told me you were going to be in town this week."

"Cassius, it's great to see you, but let me breath," Kurt said, as he tried to wiggle his way out of Cassius' arms. "You're getting grease on my clothes."

Cassius put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and held him out at arm's length. "Let me look at you," Cassius said. "You are all grown up. So handsome. New York is doing right by you, kiddo."

"I'm happy there, Cassius," Kurt said. "School is great, and my work at is going well. And I have a new boyfriend. Cassius, this is my boyfriend, Adam Crawford. Adam, this is my honorary uncle, Cassius Davis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Davis," Adam said, putting his hand out to shake Cassius' hand.

Cassius took Adam's hand and stared down at him. He asked, "Do you treat Kurt with respect, Adam?"

"Absolutely, sir," Adam replied.

"Kurt is a great kid, Adam," Cassius said. "He's family. You better treat him with love and respect, or you'll have to answer to me."

"Take it easy on him, Cassius," Kurt said. "Adam is an amazing guy."

"You said that about that weaselly rat bastard you used to date, too, kid," Cassius snarled. "And looked what happened there."

"I can assure you that Kurt will always be respected, loved, and admired by me, Mr. Davis," Adam said. "I realize what an amazing catch he is, and I don't want to lose him."

"That's all that matters, Adam," Cassius replied. "By the way, you can call me Cassius. Come sit and have a cup of coffee with me, boys." He put one arm around Kurt's shoulders, and the other arm around Adam's shoulders, and led them to the break room. Cassius poured cups of coffee for everyone, and said, "So tell me, Kurt. How did you and Adam meet?"

"We go to school together," Kurt replied. "He's a senior at NYADA, and the founder of the NYADA show choir. He invited me to join the group, and we just kind of fell in love from there."

"Kurt has been an amazing addition to the show choir," Adam said. "He really adds a new layer to our sound, and his solos are incredible."

Cassius said, "I knew that this kid was destined for stardom from the start. Burt used to bring him to the shop on the weekends when he was a little kid, and he was always singing and dancing. We would put a dozen toy trucks in front of him, and he'd just ignore them, pick up a wrench, and start singing into it. He was a cute little kid." He smiled fondly at Kurt, and messed his hair.

Adam laughed, and said, "That must have been precious. I wish I could have seen little Kurt singing and dancing around the tire shop. Did he have little coveralls that he used to wear?"

Cassius said, "I have a picture of him on the corkboard on my tool bench. Let me go get it." He walked out of the break room.

"Cassius is quite a character," Adam said, as he watched Cassius walk across the shop to the tool bench.

Kurt smiled fondly, and said, "Cassius is my dad's best friend. They've known each other since kindergarten. He looks intimidating because of his size, but he's really just a big old teddy bear. He was in the marines for 10 years. He got injured in Iraq before I was born, and had to leave the marines. When he came back to Lima, my dad gave him a job at the shop, and he's been here ever since. He really helped us out after mom died. Dad was a mess, and Cassius was the one who looked out for us, and helped my dad with the shop, and made sure that we were eating and taking care of ourselves. I don't think he ever missed seeing me in a performance the entire time I was in high school."

Cassius walked into the break room, and said, "Here's the picture. Kurt sure was a cute little guy when he was a toddler. Very inquisitive and precocious." He handed the picture to Adam.

Kurt was just three years old when the picture was taken. He was wearing little blue coveralls with his name on them, and a baseball cap, just like Burt usually wore at work. He was standing on the hood of a red car, and singing into a wrench, as Burt and Kurt's mother Elizabeth looked on with proud smiles on their faces.

"This is just the cutest picture ever," Adam said. "Do you remember what he was singing?"

"It was Burt's birthday, and Elizabeth stopped by to bring him a cake," Cassius said. "She taught Kurt how to sing 'Greased Lightning' just for Burt's birthday."

Adam laughed and said, "Adroable. Is their video of this one, love?"

"I don't think so," Kurt said.

Cassius said, "I have to get back to work now. Kurt, you stop by again before you go back to New York."

"We will," Kurt replied.

"I love you, kid," Cassius said, as he hugged Kurt.

"I love you too, Cassius," Kurt replied.

"It was nice to meet you, Adam," Cassius said. "Take care of Kurt for me."

"Always Cassius," Adam replied.

Kurt and Adam walked outside. Kurt said, "I love Cassius, but his coffee is like jet fuel. Would you like to go get a cup of tea at the Lima Bean, and then we can walk over to the high school."

"Can I see the football field where you kicked the extra point?" Adam asked. "Perhaps we should find a football so I can see you kick another one."

"I haven't kicked a ball in almost five years," Kurt said. "I don't think I could do it again. Come on. Let's go get some tea."

The walked to the Lima Bean, and got their tea. As they were leaving the store, they ran into Mr. Schuester.

Kurt said, "Hello, Mr. Schue."

"Hello, Kurt," Will replied, as he pulled Kurt into a warm embrace. "It is so great to see you. Kurt, I'm no longer your teacher. Call me Will."

"OK, Will," Kurt said. "Will, this is my boyfriend, Adam Crawford. Adam, this is the Glee Club Director, Will Schuester."

"Hi, Adam," Will said.

"Hello, Will," Adam said, as he extended his hand towards Will. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Will said, "How long are you in town for, Kurt?"

"We're here for the week," Kurt said. "My dad is having surgery on Monday."

"Finn mentioned that," Will said. "Please wish him well for me."

"I will," Kurt said.

"I'm just getting a cup of coffee, and then I'm heading over to the school for rehearsal," Will said. "We have to redo our entire show now that Blaine is gone. I had to talk Jacob Ben Israel to join the glee club so we would have enough singers. You should come over and watch. I'm sure the kids would love to see you, Kurt."

"That would be nice," Kurt said. "I'd love to see everyone. Do you mind, honey?"

"Sure, that's fine, love," Adam replied.

"Just let me get my coffee, and we can walk over together," Will said.

After Will got his coffee, they started walk to the school.

"I heard about your performance at the NYADA winter showcase, Kurt," Will said. "How is school going for you?"

"It's challenging, but great," Kurt said. "I've been learning so much, and it's a lot of work, but I'm loving every minute of it. The teachers expect a lot from us, but they are amazing teachers. They are all seasoned Broadway veterans."

"You couldn't find a more dedicated student, Will," Adam said. "Kurt is constantly in the dance studio just practicing his pliés and pirouettes. And he still finds time to help me select songs and chroreograph the show choir."

"Adam started a show choir at NYADA during his freshman year," Kurt proudly told Will. "It's a really fun group. Adam finds a way of picking songs you'd never expect to hear performed by a show choir, and making them fun."

"That sounds amazing," Will said. "Hopefully you'll be performing the next time I go to New York."

When they arrived at the school, Will said, "I have to stop at my office to get my sheet music. Why don't you head to the auditorium? I'm sure some of the kids are already there."

"Is it all right if I show Adam the choir room first?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Will replied.

Kurt walked into the choir room with Adam. He sat down at the piano and started to absentmindedly play the intro music for "Sunset Boulevard." He said, "Some of my happiest memories of high school took place in this room. It was in this room that I really started to make real friends. We had so many fun performances in here. I sang Defying Gravity right about on the spot you are standing now, and I also sang As If You Never Said Goodbye in this room."

"Wowsers," Adam said. "I would have loved to hear you sing those songs. Those are incredibly powerful songs."

Kurt stood up and took a photo album off one of the shelves. "Rachel and I made this photo album for Will before we graduated," Kurt said, placing the photo album on the piano. "We have pictures from most of our performances and school musicals."

They started to flip through the photo album. There were many great shots of Kurt during performances, and he was animatedly telling Adam about the different competitions and musicals they had done over the years.

Adam said, "I love your enthusiasm, Kurt. And I love that you have shared so much of your past with me. Each story makes me love you more. You are truly an incredible person, Kurt. I love you." He hugged and kissed Kurt.

"I love you too, Adam," Kurt said. "We should probably head to the auditorium, but I want to show you one more thing first." He took Adam's hand, and walked to the chairs in the back of the choir room. He said, "You have to see what's outside these windows."

They climbed up on the chairs, and looked out the windows. There was a small butterfly garden outside the window. The school wall opposite the windows was painted with a beautiful mural in honor of "The Phantom of the Opera." The Phantom was painted on the wall, with the some of the lyrics to "Music of the Night:"

Let the dream begin

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

"Wow," Adam said. "That is remarkable."

"I actually painted the mural, and planted the garden," Kurt said. "That area was just filled with junk. It was a place where the druggies would hang out to smoke pot between classes. I talked Principal Figgins into letting me improve the space. My dad helped me get donations of the plants and shrubs from a local nursery, and I worked at the tire shop to make money to buy the paint. It took me six months to do this, but I made the view from these windows much nicer, and more inspirational."

"Very impressive, love."

"Thank you, Adam," Kurt replied. "Come on. Let's go to the auditorium now." He stepped off his chair, and reached for Adam's hand.

Adam stepped off his chair, and said, "Your talent and creativity never ceases to amaze me, Kurt. It knows no bounds."

They walked to the auditorium, and Kurt introduced Adam to everyone.

Tina walked over to them and said, "What are you doing here, Kurt? You are the reason Blaine isn't here right now. I know he cheated on you, but you need to get over yourself and go back to him. He's perfect. He has the sexiest bushy eyebrows ever, and his voice is like an angel's voice from heaven afar. And the way his ass and ankles look in those sexy flood pants he wears all the time is the hottest thing I've ever seen. He is just the most beautiful boy in the world.

"He loves you, Kurt, and wants to be with you. You and Blaine are meant to be together. It doesn't matter that he slept with someone else. It doesn't matter that he has been crushing on Sam since you left."

Kurt interrupted Tina's rant by saying, "He's what?"

"Blaine needed someplace to place his love after you brokehis heart," Tina said. "He had no interest in me because he doesn't like girls—or at least he claims he doesn't like girls. So he put all his love onto Sam while he's been away from you. But Sam is just a placeholder until you come to your senses, and come back to Blaine."

"Oh, Tina Cohen-Chang, you are really letting your hagdom shine through," Kurt said. "Blaine and I are through. I am never getting back together with him. He was stalking and harassing me, Adam, Rachel, and Santana. I have moved on, and Blaine should too."

"I can't believe you came here with this guy when Blaine is in the hospital and can't sing with us," Tina said. "We're probably going to lose regionals because of you. And how can you cheat on Blaine when he is in the hospital anyways."

Kurt looked over at Adam and rolled his eyes. He said, "Tina, you need to wake up and realize that Blaine and I are history. I've moved on. I have a great new boyfriend who I am crazy in love with." He wrapped an arm around Adam, and said, "Adam is the love of my life.

"And please don't blame this on me. Blaine is the one whose actions lead to us breaking up. It's his actions that lead to him not being here. Not mine."

Will said, "All right, everyone. Take your places onstage."

Kurt and Adam sat down a few rows from the stage. Adam took as they Kurt's hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry about Tina, honey," Kurt said. "She has been really obsessive about Blaine the past few months."

"It was rather interesting to witness that, love," Adam said.

"I really don't belong here anymore," Kurt said.

"Do you want to take off, love?" Adam asked.

"We can watch them for a bit, and then head out," Kurt said.

Kurt and Adam watched the New Directions rehearsed, and spent the afternoon at the Lima Mall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After having dinner at Breadstix with Kurt's family, Kurt and Adam drove over to Scandals, the gay bar in West Lima. Though it was a Saturday night, the bar wasn't overly crowded. There were a handful of guys on the dance floor, and a few dozen sitting at tables around the room..

"So, Ad, I'm sure this is every bit as exciting as the gay bars you've been to in New York," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, darling, every bit as exciting," Adam replied with a smirk. "Now that I know you have a fake ID, we'll have to go to one of the bars in the East Village when we get home. At least the music is good here. Let's dance, love." He took Kurt's hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

After dancing for a while, Kurt moved in close to Adam and said, "I need a break from the dancing, hon. Let's get something to drink."

"OK, love," Adam replied.

They walked over to the bar.

"Do you want red or white wine tonight, love?" Adam asked.

"I'll just get a diet Coke since I'm driving."

Adam ordered the drinks, and they went over to a booth in the corner of the bar. They slid into the same side of the booth, and Adam wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him close to him. They chatted and kissed. They were completely engrossed in their conversation, and oblivious to the activities in the bar.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt and Adam looked up and saw Kurt's old bully turned friend Dave Karofsky standing at their table with another man.

"Hey, David, it's great to see you," Kurt said, as he slid out of the booth and gave Dave a hug.

"You too, Kurt," Dave replied. "This is my boyfriend Kyle."

Kurt put his hand out towards Kyle, and said, "Hi, Kyle. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Kurt," Kyle replied, shaking Kurt's hand. "Dave has told me how supportive you were to him last year."

"Though I didn't deserve it," Dave said.

"Everyone deserves a friend to support them, David," Kurt said. "Dave, Kyle, this is my boyfriend Adam Crawford. Adam, this is my friend Dave Karofsky and his boyfriend Kyle."

Adam shook their hands and said hello

"Can we join you for a drink?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Kurt replied.

They all slid into the booth, and Dave bought a round of drinks for everyone.

"How's life in New York, Kurt?" Dave asked.

"It's going really well," Kurt replied. "I got into NYADA for the second semester, and I love it there. The classes are challenging, but I'm learning so much. I'm living in a loft in Brooklyn with Rachel and Santana. Adam goes to school with me. I joined the show choir he founded. It's amazing."

"You found a great guy, Adam," Dave said.

"Believe me, I know that, Dave," Adam said, as he gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips

"Kurt has really been kinder to me than I deserve after the hell I put him through," Dave said. "I don't know if Kurt ever told you this, Adam, but I used to bully Kurt. I was the reason he had to leave McKinley. I was struggling with my sexuality, and it made me angry and jealous that Kurt could be so open about who he was when I felt that I had to hide it. I bullied him and threatened him to the point where he no longer felt safe at school. It's my biggest regret."

"And I forgave you, David," Kurt said. "We know what was behind your actions, and you got help for it."

"I owe a huge debt of gratitude to you, Kurt," Dave said. "Your support and encouragement after I tried to kill myself last year was the thing that gave me the most hope. Watching your strength and confidence in yourself inspired me to be honest about who I am. I still struggle with it, but it is getting better every day thanks to Kyle's love and support." He smiled at Kyle.

"How did you two meet?" Kurt asked.

"Kyle goes to Ohio State with me," Dave replied. "We met at a social for the LGTBQ community on campus during the first week of school. He's the first person that I didn't hide me true self from."

"Dave opened up to me and told me everything the night we met," Kyle said. "He told me about how he bullied you, and eventually asked you out. He told me about the suicide attempt, and how much you helped him afterwards. Thanks for being there for him, Kurt."

"I'm glad that I was able to help him, Kyle," Kurt said. "And I'm glad that you are doing well, and found someone to love and support you, David."

"Thank you, Kurt," Dave said. "Kyle has made a huge difference in my life. I'm glad we ran into you, but we have to head out. We were just in Lima for the day, and have a two hour drive back to campus. Take care, Kurt. It was nice meeting you, Adam."

Dave and Kyle left the bar.

"That was quite some story," Adam said. "I know you said you were bullied in school, but I didn't realize the reason behind it."

"Sophomore and junior year were hell for me until I transferred to Dalton," Kurt said. "Junior year it got so bad that I felt like I couldn't even walk down the hallway without fear of being shoved into my locker or threatened. One of the times I confronted David after he pushed me into a locker, he actually kissed me. That's how I realized he was hiding a secret. It shocked me, and scared the hell out of me at the same time. He was so desperate to protect his secret that he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. That was what ultimately led to me transferring to Dalton."

"Wow. I'm sorry you went through all that, love. I can't even begin to imagine what that was like for you. I am glad that you had the strength within yourself to get through that. You have an amazing capacity to forgive, love."

Kurt smiled at Adam and said, "Whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? I'm really happy that David worked through his issues, and is becoming more comfortable with who he is. But that's enough about David. I want to enjoy my boyfriend now." He ran his fingers through Adam's tousled hair, and kissed him.

Adam pulled Kurt into a tight and embrace, and they began to make out.

They stopped when they heard, "Cheating on Blaine, Kurt? I never pegged you as a cheater. I thought Mr. Goody Two Shoes would be faithful to his sexy boyfriend."

Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian standing there. He said, "Blaine and I broke up. But I see you're still trolling around Scandals looking for meaningless sex with any guy with a pulse, Sebastian. Some things never change."

Sebastian spread his arms out and spun around. "When you look like this, guys flock to you. I noticed your tall, blond Adonis from across the room, and was going to make a move, but when I realized he was with you, I figured he was only interested in guys with a gay face who dress like a gay Ken doll circa 1972."

"Who the hell is this arse, Kurt?" Adam asked, as he slid out of the booth to size up Sebastian.

Kurt stood up and said, "This is asshole who was tried to come between me and Blaine last year, and threw the slushie laced with rock salt that nearly blinded Blaine last year."

"It's too bad Blaine had to play superhero and jump in front of the slushie so you didn't get hit," Sebastian snarled. "I'm sure Blaine wouldn't have found the sight of you on the ground writhing in pain screeching like a little girl at all attractive"

"Kurt is more of a man than you or Blaine will ever be," Adam snapped at Sebastian. "And Kurt is the most incredibly attractive man I have ever met. He is handsome, sexy, kind, intelligent, charming, witty. I could go on here, but I think you get the point. Now why don't you just leave us be?"

"None of that matters now anyways," Sebastian said with a smarmy smirk at Kurt. "Now that Blaine has dumped your girly ass, I can go get me some more of that sex on a stick. It was fun teaching him a thing or two last year after you left that night we all went to Scandals."

Kurt was visibly shaken by Sebastian's implication. He thought back to the last time he had visited Scandals with Blaine a year and a half earlier to meet Sebastian. Blaine had gotten drunk, and spent most of the evening dancing with Sebastian. When they left the bar that night, Blaine tried to pressure Kurt into have sex with him in the back of the car. They wound up arguing, and after Kurt told Blaine he didn't want their first time to happen while Blaine was drunk, Blaine told Kurt he was going to walk home. Kurt had tried to find Blaine as he walked home that night, but didn't see him on the roads leading to Blaine's house.

"So, Kurt, you're left speechless by this little revelation, I see," Sebastian said. "After your little lover's spat, Blaine came back into the bar for another beer. The man was drunk, and horny as hell. It didn't take much coaxing to get him into my car, and get his pants on the floor of the backseat. I'll spare you all the details, but let's just say that he wasn't thinking about you or your little quarrel at all that night."

"I don't believe you," Kurt said, though deep inside he knew that it was true. Blaine had kept his distance from Kurt the week after they went to Scandals. Kurt thought it was just because of the fight, but now he knew the real reason why Blaine kept his distance.

"Oh, it's true, Kurt," Sebastian said. "And I can prove it. Would I know about that birthmark shaped like the state of California on his ass if I didn't screw him?"

Kurt knew that little birthmark on Blaine's right butt cheek, and knew that Sebastian was telling the truth about sleeping with Blaine.

"Still speechless, I see. You know that birthmark well, don't you, Kurt? Blaine begged me not to let you know that he slept with me because he didn't want to hurt you, and I played along because I figured he'd eventually come to his senses, and come looking to me for more sex."

Adam took Kurt's hand and said, "Come on, love. Let's get out of here. We don't need to listen to this. I've had about enough of this bar as I can stand. The clientele here leaves a lot to be desired."

Kurt said, "Me too. You can have Blaine, Sebastian. He's a smarmy bastard who sleeps around, just like you. You're perfect for each other."

Adam and Kurt walked out to the car.

"Are you all right, love?" Adam asked. "Do you want me to drive?"

"I'm OK," Kurt replied. "Just a little shocked, but he was telling the truth. Blaine and I used to joke that he was marked with the birthmark because it meant he was going to be a star I should have known Blaine cheated on me even back then. He was talking to Sebastian behind my back for months, but I trusted him. I guess I was dead wrong no that.

"But I don't want to dwell on that anymore. I'm with someone better now, so I'm not going to waste time being upset about the lies in my past." He opened the passenger door for Adam and said, "Let's go back to my dad's house and leave this bar far behind."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On Monday morning, Kurt and Adam woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off at 5:30 a.m. Kurt was planning on driving to Lima General Hospital with Burt and Carol.

Kurt whispered, "Good morning, honey. Sorry to wake you. I was hoping to wake up before the alarm went off so it wouldn't wake you up. Go back to sleep." He kissed Adam.

Adam yawned and stretched. Pulling Kurt into his arms, he said, "Good morning, love. I want to go to the hospital and wait with you. I know you're going to be a nervous wreck until your dad comes out of surgery, and I want to be there to hold your hand, and support you." He kissed Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Adam and said, "Thank you, honey. I'm really glad you came here with me this week."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, love." He kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Do you want to hop in the shower first, Ad?"

"You go, love. We have to make sure you have enough time to get all handsome and sexy for me." Adam winked at Kurt.

Kurt playfully punched Adam and said, "Not everyone can pull off that sexy, rumpled, I just got rolled of bed looking this hot and threw on clothes look like you."

Adam laughed and said, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

They kissed, and started to get ready to go to the hospital. When they were ready, they walked downstairs, and saw Burt, Carole, and Finn sitting on the couch.

After everyone said good morning, Kurt said, "Are you ready to go, Dad?"

Burt said, "Kurt, Finn, Adam, you really don't have to come sit at the hospital all day."

"We want to be there, Dad," Kurt replied. "When you're in surgery, I want you to know that you have the people who love you most waiting in the waiting room."

"I know that no matter where you are, Kurt," Burt said.

Everyone went out to the car, and went to the hospital. After Burt was admitted into the hospital, an orderly came with a wheelchair to take him to the pre-op room.

Finn said, "Good luck, Burt. We'll see you when you are out of surgery. I love you." He hugged Burt.

"I love you, too, kid. Give your mom lots of support today, Finn."

"I will, Burt."

Adam said, "Good luck, Burt. We will all be thinking positive thoughts for a successful surgery for you."

"Thank you, Adam," Burt replied as he pulled Adam into a tight embrace. He whispered into Adam's ear, "Look out for my kid, Adam. He worries about me too much."

Adam looked into Burt's eyes, and said, "I will always do that, Burt."

Burt turned to Kurt and said, "Don't worry about me, Kurt. I'm going to be fine."

"I know, Dad," Kurt said with a weak smile. "We'll be right here waiting for you when you wake up. I love you, Dad" He hugged Burt tightly.

"I know, Kurt. I love you too."

As Burt let go of Kurt, and turned towards Carole, Adam reached out and took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt squeezed Adam's hand back.

Burt said, "I'll see you all soon. I love you all."

The orderly pushed Burt away.

Carole said, "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something for breakfast?"

They walked down to the cafeteria, and got some breakfast. Everyone was just picking at their food in silence.

Kurt pushed his plate away, and said, "I can't eat. I need to get some air. I'm gonna go for a walk."

Adam stood up and said, "I'll go with you, love."

"We'll be back in a bit, Carole," Kurt said. "Call my cell if you need me."

Carole stood up and pulled Kurt into her arms. She held him close, kissed him, and said, "I love you, honey."

"I love you too."

Adam took Kurt's hand, and they walked outside.

"Are you all right, love?"

Kurt sat down on a bench, and put his head in his hands. Adam squatted down in front of Kurt and rested his hands on Kurt's knees. He said, "Hey love, your dad is going to be fine."

Kurt looked at Adam with tears in his eyes, and said, "I hate hospitals, especially this hospital. My mom died of cancer in this hospital when I was eight. My dad would take me to the hospital to visit my mom when she was in here. I would bring books and read to her, or draw her pictures while she would be having her treatments.

"The night she died, my dad woke me up in the middle of the night to take me to the hospital. He couldn't reach anyone to come stay with me, so he had to take me to the hospital so he had to take me with him. That was the first time I ever saw my dad cry, and it scared the hell out of me. I knew that something was seriously wrong. He left me with the nurses, and one of them got me some M&M's and hot chocolate from the vending machine. My dad came out of my mom's room, crying, and he told me my mom died. I spilled the entire package of M&M's all over the floor. I felt like I was going to throw up."

Adam sat down next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He kissed away Kurt's tears and said, "I'm sorry you lost your mum when you were so young, love. I can't even begin to imagine what that was like for you."

"I miss her every day," Kurt said, as he rested his head on Adam's shoulder. "This is the hospital that they took my dad to when he had his heart attack two years ago. He was in a coma for several days, and I just watched him, talked to him and told him I loved him. I was so scared. I was 16 years old, already without a mom, and not knowing if my dad would be all right. I was so afraid of losing him. This was before Dad and Carole got engaged, and I was terrified of what would happen if dad didn't make it.

"Thankfully, he got better. And now, he's back in this damn hospital again, having surgery. I can't lose him, Adam."

Adam took Kurt's face in his hands, and looked into his eyes. He said, "Kurt, darling, your dad is going to make it through this surgery. Just spending a few days with your dad, I can tell how fierce he is, just like you. He's fighter, love. He's going to pull through this, and beat this cancer because he knows you need him, and he wants to be here for you." He gently wiped Kurt's tears away and pulled Kurt into his arms. He kissed Kurt's forehead, and whispered, "Everything will be all right, love."

Kurt rested his head against Adam's chest, and sobbed as Adam rubbed his back and tried to console him. When Kurt regained his composure, he said, "Thank you, Adam. I'm sorry you had to see that. I try to be strong for my dad, and Carole, but sometimes I need to get it out."

"That's why I'm here, love. You are an incredibly strong man, but that doesn't mean that you have to be strong all the time. I came here so you could lean on me, love. There will be times when I need to lean on you. No matter what, we can get through anything together."

Kurt smiled weakly at Adam and said, "I still think you are too good to be true. I love you, Adam."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

Kurt stood up and said, "Let's take a walk around the park over there, and then head back to wait with Carole and Finn."

Adam stood up and took Kurt's hand, and they started to walk around the park. They stopped at the Lima Bean, and got coffee and tea for everyone, and went back to the hospital. They chatted quietly while they waited for news about Burt.

After a few hours, the doctor walked into the waiting room, and led them to a private room off the main waiting room. He said, "Mrs. Hummel, boys, Burt did just fine in the surgery. We have every reason to believe that the surgery was successful, and he will make a full recovery after chemotherapy. He is in the recovery room, and we should be able to move him to a regular room within an hour."

"Can I go sit with him?" Kurt asked. "I would like to be with him when he wakes up."

The doctor said, "I can let you in two at a time."

Carole said, "Kurt, let me and Finn go first. I just want to see him for a few minutes, and then I'll come back here to make calls to let people know he's OK. Then you and Adam can go sit with him until he wakes up."

"OK," Kurt said.

Carole and Finn walked away with the doctor.

Kurt sighed deeply and smiled at Adam. "Dad's gonna be fine."

Adam pulled Kurt into his arm, and said, "I'm so glad, love. I knew he was a fighter." He kissed Kurt.

"Thanks for being here for me, Adam. You made the wait a lot easier."

"No worries, love. I will always be here for you."

A few minutes later, Carole and Finn came back to the waiting room. Kurt and Adam walked to the recovery room.

Kurt stopped suddenly when they walked through the door. He saw Blaine, dressed in hospital scrubs, standing over Burt rubbing a sponge over Burt's chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just giving Dad a sponge bath , honey," Blaine said. "What is that bastard doing here? He's not supposed to be near you or Dad. You're with me, Kurt."

"Get the hell away from my father, Blaine."

Adam shouted, "Nurse, call security."

"You need to stop this, Blaine," Kurt said, as he slowly approached Blaine. "You need to get help, Blaine. We aren't together anymore. I'm with Adam."

Adam slowly approached Blaine and said, "Blaine, step away from Burt. Security will be here shortly."

"You're the one they should be taking out of here, bastard," Blaine said.

A nurse walked into the room, and asked, "What is going on here?"

Adam turned to the nurse and said, "This man is a patient in your mental health ward. My boyfriend and I have restraining orders against him."

Blaine ran into Adam, and pushed Adam into the nurse, causing Adam and the nurse to fall to the ground. He ran out of the room. The nurse got up and ran after him.

Kurt knelt down next to Adam and said, "Are you all right, Ad?"

Adam had a bloody nose from banging his face against the nurse's head. He said, "That wanker needs to stop this. I can't believe he got out of the mental ward."

Kurt grabbed a towel from the table near Burt's bed, and put it on Adam's nose as he tilted his head back. He said, "I'm sorry he did this to you, Adam."

"It's OK, love," Adam said. "It's just a little bloody nose. I'll be fine. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit shaken, but I'm OK."

Adam reached out and tenderly ran his hand through Kurt's hair. He said, "Let's forget about Blaine and focus on your dad." He stood up and took Kurt's hand, and pulled him up. He led Kurt to the chair beside Burt's bed.

Kurt took Burt's hand and said, "Hi, Dad. Adam and I are here just waiting for you to wake up. I love you, Dad." He looked up at Adam and said, "Has the bleeding stopped yet?"

"Yeah, I think it has," Adam replied. "Am I a total mess now?"

Kurt took the towel from Adam and wiped away the few drops of blood remaining on his face. "No, you look fine, honey."

Adam sat down on the arm of Kurt's chair, and wrapped his arm around Kurt. Kurt rested his head against Adam's chest, and wrapped his arm around Adam's waist. Adam kissed Kurt's head.

A security guard walked into the room, and said, "Are you all right in here?"

"Yes," Kurt replied. "Did you find Blaine?"

"No, sir, we did not find the attacker yet."

"Do you know how he got out of the mental health ward?" Kurt asked. "I thought that was a secure area."

"That is under investigation," the security guard replied. "I'm supposed to take a statement from you and stay in here until we get the all clear from the head of security."

Kurt and Adam told the security guard what happened, and they waited for Burt to wake up, and word about Blaine.

As they sat watching Burt, Kurt noticed him start to stir. He stood up next to the bed and said, "Hello, Dad. Your surgery went great. You're going to be fine." He leaned down and kissed Burt's cheek.

Burt opened his eyes, and smiled groggily at Kurt. "Hey kid."

"Hi, Dad."

"Why is the security guard here?" Burt asked.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Kurt replied. "How do you feel?"

Burt started to sit up, and said, "What's going on, Kurt?"

"Dad, lay back down," Kurt said, as he gently put a hand on Burt's shoulder. "Everything is fine."

"Kurt, tell me what is going on. Why is there a security guard here?"

Adam reached over and took Kurt's hand. He squeezed it and said, "Kurt, you should tell him."

Kurt looked over at Adam, and then turned back to Burt. "Blaine escaped from the mental health ward, and was in the room with you when Adam and I came in. Blaine pushed a nurse into Adam, making them both fall to the ground, and ran out of the room. They are searching the hospital for them. The hospital is on lockdown."

"Where are Carole and Finn?" Burt asked.

"They are in the waiting room," Kurt said. "Adam went and told them what was going on."

"I want to see them."

Adam said, "I'll go get them." He kissed Kurt, and walked out of the room.

"How do you feel, Dad?" Kurt asked.

"I'm OK, Kurt. I'm worried about you now, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Then you don't worry about me either, Dad," Kurt replied.

"You're my kid, Kurt. I will always worry about you."

Kurt smiled, and said, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Carole, Finn, and Adam walked into the room. Carole walked over to Burt and said, "How do you feel, honey?" She kissed Burt.

"I'm fine, Carole," Burt replied, as he reached for Carole's hand. "I heard there was some excitement while I was out of it."

"They have been looking for Blaine for an hour," Finn said. "I was helping them for a while."

Burt's doctor walked into the room, and asked everyone to leave the room so he could examine Burt, and have him moved to a regular room.

When everyone was gathered in Burt's room, the head of security for the hospital walked into the room. He said, "I'm Tom Daniels, the head of security here at Lima General Hospital. On behalf of the hospital board, I would like to apologize for the assault by one of our patients."

"Did you find Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"No, we did not," Tom replied. "After reviewing the security tapes, we realized that the patient left the hospital. We have the Lima police looking for him, and have notified his family. We are going to leave a security guard outside your door in case he sneaks back into the hospital."

"I want to go home to protect my family," Burt said.

"Dad, you need to stay here and heal," Kurt said. "We will be fine at home."

"I don't want to be away from you right now," Burt said. "Not with Blaine on the loose. Not after all that he has done."

"Burt, we'll be fine," Finn said. "It Blaine shows up at the house, he won't be able to get past me, Kurt, and Adam. We can handle him, and protect mom and the house."

Tom said, "I can arrange to have a security guard stationed at your house for a few days, Mr. Hummel. We don't want to impede your recovery by having you leave the hospital or worrying about your family."

"OK. Thank you."

Later in the afternoon, Tom came back to Burt's room, and told them that Blaine's family had informed him that Blaine had stopped by the house while they were out to pick up clothes, money, and his car. Tom also told them that the police had issued an all points bulletin for the car.

When visiting hours ended, Kurt, Adam, Finn, and Carole went out to dinner, and then went home. There was already a security guard stationed at the house.

Carole said, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go up to bed. Good night, Finn. Good night, Kurt. Good night, Adam. I love you all." She kissed all of them.

Finn said, "Good night, mom. I love you too."

"I love you, too, Carole," Kurt said. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Carole," Adam said. "I love you too."

Carole walked out of the room.

Finn said, "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. If Blaine shows up here, I want to hear it right away."

"Go to bed, Finn," Kurt said. "This is my problem. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Kurt, you're my brother, and I know I don't always do a good job of this, but it's my job to help protect you. You and Adam go get a good night's sleep. I'll be fine on the couch. You can take the couch tomorrow if they don't find Blaine."

"OK. Thanks, Finn. I love you." He hugged Finn.

"I love you too, little brother."

Adam hugged Finn, and said, "Good night, Finn."

"Good night, Adam."

Kurt and Adam walked up to Kurt's bedroom and got ready for bed. When they climbed into bed, Adam pulled Kurt into his arms, and kissed his him.

Kurt snuggled in closer to Adam, and said, "It was one hell of a day. Thanks for being here for me."

"I will always be there for you, love."

"I hope they find Blaine soon," Kurt said. "He needs help, and I don't want to have to worry about him showing up in New York."

"They'll find him soon, love. When we get back to New York, if he's not found yet, you can stay with me, or we can all stay with my dad if Rachel and Santana don't want to be there."

"Adam, I'm not going to let him run me out of my home again. I'll change the locks, put an extra deadbolt on. I'll do whatever I have to do."

"I understand, love, but if Blaine isn't found by the time we get back, if you don't mind, I would like to stay with you. I don't want to worry about you all the way out in Bushwick."

"OK, honey," Kurt said, as he moved his mouth to Adam's to give him a light kiss. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

They kissed passionately, and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kurt and Adam had been back in New York for two weeks after the trip to Lima to see Burt. Burt was doing remarkably well after his surgery, and was responding well to his chemotherapy. He was hoping to be back fulfilling his congressional duties the following month.

No one had seen or heard from Blaine since he escaped from Lima General Hospital. Kurt was in daily contact with Blaine's brother Cooper, but there was no sign of Blaine anywhere in Ohio. There was no indication that he was in New York, as he had not been calling, texting, or showing up at the Bushwick loft.

One morning, Kurt had an early morning appointment with his acting teacher, so he was heading into the city earlier than everyone else. Adam was just getting up as Kurt was getting ready to leave.

"Good morning, honey," Kurt said, as he leaned over to kiss Adam.

"Good morning, love. You should have woken me up. I would have travelled into the city with you."

"Don't be silly, Ad. Stay in bed. You don't have class until 10:00."

"I know, but I do like our breakfasts at the diner every morning."

Kurt sat on the bed, and rested his hand on Adam's hip. He smiled and said, "I do too, honey, but I have a meeting with Professor Abramson at 8:30, so I wouldn't be able to have breakfast with you anyways. How about lunch at the diner after class?"

"That sounds great, love."

"I'll see you at noon at the diner. I love you, Adam."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

Kurt went to school to meet with his professor, and went to his morning classes. He went to the diner, and slid into their regular booth in the back of the diner to wait for Adam. Adam was uncharacteristically late for their lunch date. He didn't call or text Kurt to let him know that he was running late.

At 12:30, Kurt dialed Adam's cell phone, and got his voicemail. He said, "Hi, honey. It's me. I'm just wondering where you are. You were supposed to be here a half hour ago. Call me when you get this. I love you."

Kurt paid his check, and asked their regular waitress to have Adam call him if he showed up at the diner. He went back to the school to see if he could find Adam. As he walked through the student union, he was stopped by Cassandra July, the dance instructor at NYADA. She said, "Kurt, does your little friend Rachel think that she is such an amazing dancer that she can skip my class?"

"Rachel wasn't in class today?"

"No, she wasn't, Kurt. I have a message for you to give her. You tell her that if she skips my class again, she will be failing my class, and risking her academic scholarship."

"If Rachel didn't show up for your class, I am sure she has a good excuse, Professor. Rachel would never miss a class unless she was really sick, or had a really great reason."

Cassandra stepped in closer to Kurt, and said, "Well, she better plan on extra rehearsal time for missing this class. She needs all the help she can get." She spun around and walked away.

Kurt picked up his cell phone, and dialed Rachel's number. He got her voicemail, so he left a message: "Rachel, it's Kurt. Where are you? Cassandra July just stopped me in the student union saying you missed class. Are you all right? And have you seen Adam? He was supposed to meet me for lunch at noon, but didn't show. Call me."

Kurt saw Ethan, one of the Adam's Apple, sitting at a table near the coffee stand. Kurt knew that Ethan had a class with Adam that morning, so walked over to see if Ethan had seen Adam. He said, "Hi, Ethan."

"Hey Kurt. You want to join me for a coffee."

"I can't right now, Eth. But I was wondering if Adam was in class this morning. He was supposed to meet me for lunch, and didn't show up."

"No, he wasn't there," Ethan replied.

"Thanks, Ethan. If you happen to see him, can you have him call me, please."

"Sure thing, Kurt."

Kurt was very concerned because he Adam never skipped class. Kurt dialed Santana's number, and got her voicemail. He left her a message: "Santana, it's Kurt. Have you seen Adam or Rachel? Neither of them showed up at school today. I'm going to head home. Call me when you get this."

Kurt hopped on the subway back to Bushwick, and went into the loft. He saw Adam lying on the couch bound, gagged, and unconscious. Adam had a large bruise and cut on his forehead. Kurt ran over to Adam, and checked to see if he was breathing, which thankfully he was. He shook Adam, and said, "Adam, honey, do you hear me?"

Kurt spun around when he heard a voice behind him say, "Hello, Kurt." He saw Blaine standing their dressed in a tuxedo with a gun in his hand. "Blaine."

"Move away from the bastard, Kurt. Sit down in the chair over there," Blaine said, as he motioned to a chair beside the couch.

Kurt stood still in place, and looked nervously at Blaine. "Blaine, what are you doing? Please put that gun down before you hurt someone."

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide crazy eyes, and said, "I said sit down, Kurt. Or I will hurt the bastard." He pointed the gun at Adam.

Kurt sat down in the chair. There were handcuffs attached to the arms of the chair. Blaine put the gun in the back of his pants as he walked towards Kurt. He said, "Hold on to the arms of the chair, and don't move." He handcuffed Kurt to the chair, and sat down in the chair opposite Kurt.

"What did you do to Adam, Blaine?"

"A few roofies in your Keurig coffeemaker was all it took to take him out of commission. I didn't want to kill him yet. I want him to be alert for what I have planned so that he knows that you are mine, and you have always been mine, and you always will be mine, Kurt."

"Blaine, we broke up," Kurt said. "You know that."

"We were broken up, but you know that we got back together on Valentine's Day. Don't minimize what happened between us, Kurt. You invited me up to the hotel room, and slept with me. You know that we belong together, Kurt. We're endgame."

"That was just for fun, Blaine. I told you a dozen times that weekend that we were just friends. I made that perfectly clear to you. You must understand that."

"You didn't mean that, Kurt. You can't tell me that sleeping together on Valentine's Day didn't mean anything. You chose to make out with me, and have sex with me on the most romantic day of the year. You don't do that if you don't love someone. We are meant to be together, baby." He walked over to Kurt and sat on his lap. "We are the most perfect couple on the face of the earth. There couldn't be two other people in this world who fit together as well as you and I fit together."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, and put his mouth on Kurt's to kiss him. Kurt pursed his lips tightly shut and tried to pull his head back away from Blaine's kiss. "Come on, Kurt, you can't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything. You can't tell me that you didn't feel the power behind that kiss we just shared."

"You may have kissed me, Blaine, but I didn't kiss you back. I don't love you anymore, Blaine, and you aren't my boyfriend. We broke up months ago."

"We did break up, but we have been back together since Valentine's Day, Kurt. You know that as well as I do. And now we're even because I cheated on you with Eli, and now you cheated on me with Adam. All is forgiven, Kurt." He nuzzled against Kurt's neck as Kurt tried to wiggle away from him.

"Blaine, please stop this. Let me go. You need help, Blaine. You need to go back to the treatment center at Lima General so you can get healthy again."

Blaine jumped off of Kurt's lap and pulled the gun out of his pants. He started to wave the gun around, and shouted, "I do not need treatment. I know that you and I are soulmates. We are meant to be together, Kurt. We are supposed to spend our lives together, just you and me, and we will die together. You must know that."

Kurt felt completely helpless as he watched Blaine waving the gun around. He feared for his life, and for Adam's life. He realized that he needed to calm Blaine down so that he could buy himself some time to figure out a way to get out of this without anyone getting hurt.

"Blaine, please calm down. Please, put the gun down. No one needs to get hurt today. Please calm down, sit down, and let's talk about this."

Blaine agitatedly paced around the room waving the gun around. "How can we talk when you are being so delusional, Kurt? How can we talk when you seem to be in denial about us being back together? You know we're soulmates, Kurt."

"Blaine, honey, look at me. Look into my eyes. We need to talk about this. Please, honey, just put the gun down and sit down. If you love me, Blaine, you'll put the gun down so no one gets hurt."

"I do love you, Kurt, with all of my heart. You should never doubt that I love you." Blaine put the gun down on the coffee table between them, and sat down opposite Kurt.

"Blaine, Adam looks hurt pretty badly. I think we need to get him medical attention. Please, can we call an ambulance for him?"

"No way, Kurt. I don't care if he dies. It would serve him right for what he has done to you, for what he has done to us. He has kept you from fully committing yourself to me. He's an asshole. He deserves to die." He walked over to Adam and kicked him in the head.

Kurt winced as he heard Blaine's foot hit the side of Adam's head. "Please, Blaine, don't hurt him. There is nothing to gain by continuing to hurt Adam. Please, honey, just sit down, and stay calm."

Blaine sat down again and said, "I just hate looking at him. Every time I look at him, it just reminds me of how he has come between us, Kurt."

"Then let's let him go, Blaine. Let's just untie him, and leave him out in the lobby. You don't have to look at him if he's not here."

"No," Blaine shouted. "He needs to see what I have planned. He needs to know that you belong to me, and only me. He needs to know that you were never his."

"OK, OK, honey," Kurt said in a calm soothing voice. "Just stay calm, honey. We will make sure Adam understands that. Blaine, you should really let me get up. Rachel and Santana will be home soon, and this will frighten them."

Blaine smiled, and laughed a maniacal laugh. "We don't have to worry about Rachel and Santana barging in here."

"What did you do to them?"

"They had some coffee this morning too," Blaine snickered. "They are knocked out, and nice in comfy tied together in Rachel's bed." He laughed his loud maniacal laugh again.

Kurt called out, "Rachel, Santana, if you can hear me, don't worry. Everything will be all right. I promise." He looked down at his knees just hoping that he would come up with a way to get all of them out of this.

Blaine stood up and said, "I need to get you looking extra dirty cute for what I have planned for later, Kurt. I'm going to go look through your clothes to find something extra sexy for you to wear." He took the gun off of the coffee table, and walked out of the room.

Kurt tried to break the arm of the chair he was sitting on to see if he could get out of the handcuffs, but he didn't have luck. He noticed Adam start to moan and wiggle on the couch. He said, "Adam, honey, are you all right?"

Adam looked over at Kurt, and got wide eyed when he realized that Kurt had been captured as well. Kurt could see the fear in his eyes.

"It's going to be all right, darling. I'm going to figure out a way to get us out of this. I promise you that, Adam."

Kurt noticed that Adam was starting to cry.

"It's going to be all right, Adam. Just stay calm. I'm going to figure out what to do. I'm going to try to trick Blaine into letting me get up. No matter what happens, know that I love you with all of my heart, and you are the one I want to be with forever." Kurt managed to wiggle his chair over to the couch so he could lean over and kiss Adam's forehead. "We're going to get out of this, Adam. I promise you. We will get out of this, and be safe together. I love you."

Adam nodded at Kurt, and Kurt knew Adam was trying to tell him that he loved him too.

"I'm going to move my chair back so Blaine doesn't suspect that we talked," Kurt said, as he slid his chair away from Adam. "Adam, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Blaine to release us. He has Rachel and Santana tied up in Rachel's bedroom too. No matter what I say to Blaine, just remember that I love you."

Adam nodded again, and stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt could see the fear and helplessness in Adam's eyes. Kurt knew that he had to find a way to get them all out of this safely. He knew that he needed to do whatever he had to do to get Adam out of this before Blaine could hurt him any further.

After a few minutes, Blaine walked into the room carrying one of Kurt's suits. He said, "I always loved the way your ass looks in this suit. I was thinking that you could put this on for me." He realized that Adam was conscious. He said, "Oh, the bastard is up. He'll want to see what I have planned next." He knelt down in front of Adam and said, "You will never go near my boyfriend Kurt again. Kurt and I are soulmates, and we will be together forever. You are nothing to him, and you can go to hell." He spat in Adam's face.

Adam started to struggle on the couch in an attempt to get at Blaine, but he couldn't loosen his binds.

"You won't get out of this, bastard," Blaine said, with a maniacal laugh and grin at Adam. "You will see that Kurt and I are meant to be together. You will see that even though he was dating you, he is over you and will be spending the rest of his life with me. Kurt and I are endgame."

Blaine stood up and carried the suit over to Kurt's chair. He said, "I guess I can't really get this suit on you right now because of the handcuffs. You can wear it later, though hopefully we won't need clothes later tonight."

Kurt cringed at the thought of being naked around Blaine. He knew that there was no way he would ever sleep with Blaine again.

"I have a song to sing for you, Kurt. I know that you love to sit and watch me sing. This is an old song by the Turtles, but I think it is the perfect song for us, my darling Kurt, because we truly are happy together." He pulled a guitar out from behind the couch, and started to strum it. He sang:

"Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the guy you love and hold him tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And say you belong to me

And ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they tossed the dice it had to be

The only one for me is you and you for me

So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me baby the skies will be blue

For all my life"

Blaine put the guitar down, and walked over to Kurt. He took Kurt's hand, and knelt down in front of him. He said, "Kurt, you are the love of my life. You are my soulmate. You will be the perfect house husband for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want you to be there to watch me perform on Broadway every night. Will you marry me?" He took a ring box out of his pocket and opened it for Kurt.

Kurt was shocked that Blaine was actually proposing to him. There was a time when he used to dream about spending his life with Blaine, but that shipped sailed long ago. He thought about all the time he spent in Blaine's shadow—sitting on a stool watching Blaine get countless solos in Glee Club, and watching him get the role of Tony in West Side Story even after he said he thought the part should go to a senior. He thought about all of the times he had forgiven Blaine—like when he forgave Blaine for trying to force Kurt into sex with him when he was drunk, and when he forgave Blaine for keeping in contact with Sebastian behind his back. He forgave Blaine for accusing him of cheating for exchanging texts with another guy and humiliating him by singing a scathing song in front of his friends.

But Kurt just couldn't find it in himself to forgive Blaine for cheating on him with a random Facebook guy. He just couldn't find it within himself to let Blaine off the hook for that one—not when Blaine had not made any effort to regain his trust. Love, faithfulness, and trust were too important to Kurt for him to ever consider reuniting with Blaine.

Blaine was still kneeling in front of Kurt waiting for an answer. His eyes were wide and filled with hope. He said, "So, Kurt, what's your answer? Will you marry me? Please say yes, so that bastard over there knows that you are mine."

Kurt looked over at Adam lying bound and gagged on the couch, and then looked back at Blaine. He said, "Blaine, we aren't even dating. We can't just jump into marriage. We need to rebuild our relationship first. Why don't you let me up, and we'll let Adam, Rachel, and Santana go, and then you and I can talk."

Blaine stood up and said, "This bastard is the one keeping you from committing for me. You won't be completely mine again until he is out of the picture permanently." He walked over to Adam and held the gun to his head. He released the safety and said, "You are responsible for this mess, bastard. You deserve to die."

Kurt saw the fear in Adam's eyes as Blaine held the gun to his head. He shouted, "Blaine, wait. Don't shot him."

Blaine spun around and looked at Kurt. He said, "Give me one good reason why I should let this bastard live. He is keeping you from me. I need to eliminate him so that you and I can truly be together."

"Blaine, baby, you haven't thought this through. What if you get caught? How can you and I be together if you wind up going to jail for shooting Adam? Come here, Blaine. Come over to me. Let's talk about this. Come on, baby."

Blaine walked back over to Kurt.

"Blaine, baby, the gun makes me very nervous. Can you put the gun down, and then come sit on my lap so we can talk this through. It's going to be all right, baby."

"I'm going to put the gun away in the other room so that the bastard can't get it."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a reassuring smile, and said, "That's a great idea, baby. But hurry back. I want you near me."

Blaine walked into Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt looked at Adam and saw he had tears in his eyes, and seemed to be struggling to breath with his gag in his mouth. Kurt whispered, "Try to stay calm, honey. Are you all right?"

Adam nodded slowly.

"I love you, Adam," Kurt whispered.

Adam nodded at Kurt again.

"We're going to get out of this, honey. I promise you."

Blaine walked back into the room.

"Come here, Blaine, baby. Come sit on my lap now. I have something to say to you."

Blaine sat down in Kurt's lap and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"You're right, Blaine, baby. You and I are soulmates. Seeing Adam just lying there not even trying to help me makes me realize that he doesn't really love me. If he loved me, he would have tried to protect me. You always tried to protect me, Blaine. You are the one I'm meant to be with. I love you, and I will marry you, Blaine."

Blaine was bouncing with excitement as he said, "Really?"

"Really," Kurt replied, as he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

Blaine enthusiastically kissed Kurt back. He said, "You just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much, Kurt. We can get married right away. You hear that, bastard, he chose me, not you. You can go to hell."

"Blaine, baby, I want to hold you in my arms. Can you take these handcuffs off so I can hold you? I want to run my fingers through you hair."

Blaine stood up and took the handcuffs key out of his pocket. "I should put the ring on first," Blaine said, as he took the ring box of his other pocket.

"Wait until the handcuffs are off, baby," Kurt said. "Then you can propose properly and put the ring on my finger."

"Good idea." Blaine unlocked the handcuffs, and got down on one knee in front of Kurt.

Kurt stood up and took his chance. He kicked Blaine in the groin, and followed it up by kneeing him in the head. Blaine screamed as he writhed on the floor in pain. Kurt dove on top of Blaine, and struggled with him on the floor. Kurt managed to get one of Blaine's hands in the handcuffs, which were still attached to the chair. Kurt was struggling to get Blaine's other hand handcuffed.

Blaine screamed, "Let me up, let me up! You tricked me! I'll kill you all!" He was kicking his legs and punching Kurt with his free arm.

Kurt managed to grab Blaine's free arm and get it handcuffed to the chair. He shouted, "It's over, Blaine. You and I are not getting married, and you will not be stalking us again. We will never be a couple again, Blaine. Never. I love Adam, and he is the one I want to be with."

"You're lying, Kurt," Blaine shouted. "You're in denial. You know we are meant to be together. We are soulmates. We are endgame." He started to roll around trying to get loose from the handcuffs and pulled the chair on top of him. He was shouting and ranting.

Kurt went over to Adam and took the gag off his mouth. He took Adam's face in his hands and said, "Are you all right, honey?"

"I'm a bit lighted headed, but I'll be OK, love. Are you all right?"

"Yes, honey." Kurt kissed Adam and said, "I'm going to call 911 and then I'll untie you. Just lie still and relax , honey."

"OK, love."

Kurt called 911 and told them that Blaine had held them captive all day. The 911 operator said that help was on the way.

Kurt sat on the edge of the couch and started to untie the rope Blaine used to tie Adam up to the couch.

Adam said, "Love, I'm fine. Go check on Rachel and Santana. Let them know that help is on the way. They must be terrified."

"OK, honey." He kissed Adam and ran into Rachel's bedroom. Blaine had tied Rachel and Santana together on the bed. Rachel was still knocked out from the roofies. Kurt took Santana's gag off and said, "Are you OK?" He took Rachel's gag off and checked to make sure she was still breathing.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm going to go all Lima heights on his ass. Get me untied so I can get him."

"I have him captured, Santana, and the police are on the way. It's going to be all right." He started to struggle with the ropes binding Rachel and Santana. He snapped, "These damn knots. Blaine had to be a boy scout."

They heard sirens getting closer to the apartment building, and a minute later pounding on the door.

"I'll go let them in, Santana, and then we'll come back to untie you." He walked into the living room, where Blaine was still ranting and struggling under the chair. Kurt looked at Adam, and said, "Rachel is still unconscious, but she's breathing. Santana is pissed."

"Thank God we're all alive."

Kurt went to the door, and let the police in. They took Blaine into custody, and ambulances took Adam, Rachel, and Santana to the hospital. After giving the police a statement, Kurt went to the hospital to check on the others. He found Adam sleeping in his room in the ER. He kissed Adam, and whispered, "I'm going to check on Rachel and Santana, and then I'll be back to stay with you." He walked down to Rachel's room, and saw that she was conscious. Santana was sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" Kurt asked, and leaned down to kiss Rachel's forehead.

"My head is pounding, but I'm OK. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK. I'm just glad that Blaine is in custody. How are you, Santana?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. The doctor already released me from the hospital. I just don't know where to go."

"Liam is on his way here to see Adam. I was going to ask see if we can go to his apartment tonight," Kurt said. "The police are searching the apartment for evidence, so we can't go home."

"I don't ever want to live their anymore, Kurt," Rachel said. "I just feel so violated. Just the thought of going back there scares me."

"We'll find someplace else to live, sweetie," Kurt said.

"How's Adam?" Rachel asked.

"He was asleep when I went into his room so I figured I'd come check on you first. I really should go back to check on him." He kissed Rachel, and Santana, and said, "I'll come back and check on you later." He walked back to Adam's room. The doctor was examining Adam. Kurt said, "Oh, sorry. I'll come back."

"Please stay, love," Adam said, as he held out his hand towards Kurt.

Kurt walked over to Adam and took his hand.

When the doctor finished examining Adam, he said, "I'm going to let you go home tonight, Adam. If you experience blurred vision or vomiting, please come right back to the hospital. Take a few days to rest before any strenuous activity."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor walked out of the room.

Kurt kissed Adam, and said, "How do you feel, honey?"

"I'm OK. I just want to get out of here."

"Your dad is on your way here. I was going to ask him if we can stay at his place tonight. The police are searching the loft, so we can't go back there."

"I'm sure that Dad will be fine with that, love."

That night, Kurt and Adam were lying in bed in Adam's childhood bedroom. Their faces were just inches apart as they lied facing each other and chatting.

Kurt ran his fingers through Adam's hair and said, "I am so sorry you had to go through this, Adam. I'm so sorry that Blaine did this to you."

"Thank you for saving me, love. I was so worried that Blaine was going to hurt you."

"I was so scared when he was holding that gun to your head, Ad. I thought I was going to lose you." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Adam wiped and kissed away Kurt's tears and said, "But we're here, and we're together, and we're alive. We're going to be fine. Blaine won't be able to hurt us anymore."

"It's been a long day, and you should get some rest now, honey," Kurt said, as he ran his fingers through Adam's hair.

"Good night, Kurt. I love you.

"I love you too, Adam," Kurt said. "I love you with all my heart. Sleep well, my angel"

They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

June 5, 2023

Kurt was sitting on a picnic blanket in Central Park holding his six-month-old daughter Elizabeth, who was napping in his arms. He was watching Adam kick a soccer ball around with their four-year-old son Brenton nearby.

As Kurt watched his husband and son running around the park, he thought about how amazing the past ten years with Adam had been. Surviving the night Blaine held them captive had solidified their relationship. Knowing that they were just one pull of a trigger away from Blaine killing Adam made Kurt and Adam realize that neither of them wanted to live without the other.

After Adam's graduation from NYADA, Kurt and Adam spend a month in Europe, followed by a month in Lima with Burt and Carole. Kurt and Adam returned to New York for Kurt's sophomore year at NYADA. Since Kurt, Rachel, and Santana were no longer comfortable in the Bushwick loft after the incident with Blaine, Kurt decided to move in with Adam. Rachel and Santana found an apartment nearby.

Kurt had not seen or spoken to Blaine since the trial. Blaine was found guilty of kidnapping, breaking and entering, and assault. With Adam's support, Kurt pleaded to the court that Blaine be sent to a secure treatment facility rather than prison so that he could get proper treatment for his issues. Though Kurt had not had any contact with Blaine since the incident, he heard from Cooper on occasion and knew that Blaine had responded well to treatment, and was released from the treatment facility after five years. He was living and working in Los Angeles, and occasionally doing community theatre.

Kurt graduated from NYADA in May of 2016, and Adam surprised him with a trip to England and Italy as a graduation present. Adam proposed to Kurt as they were being serenaded by the gondolier on a canal in Venice. They were married on the grounds of Kensington Palace the following spring.

Liam gave them his Upper East Side apartment as a wedding gift, and had purchased a smaller apartment in the same building. Though Kurt and Adam had thought about selling the apartment, and moving to the suburbs after their children were born, their love for the city made them stay.

In the ten years since his NYADA graduation, Adam had consistently found work on Broadway, including his current stint as Marius in the Broadway revival of Les Miserables. He had also made some appearances on television shows that filmed in New York.

Kurt also found consistent work on Broadway since his graduation, and was currently starring as Joe Gillis the Broadway revival of Sunset Blvd. It was his first major starring role on Broadway, and the reviewers raved about the emotional punch he put into the performance, and his strong vocal performance and dancing. He was nominated for a Tony Award for his performance.

As he held his daughter close to him, Kurt's thoughts went back to the previous night, when he attended the 2023 Tony Awards with Adam. Burt and Carole flew in from Lima to attend the awards. Rachel and Finn, who were now married with a two-year-old daughter Barbra, also attended the awards, as Rachel was performing a number with the cast of her current Broadway show.

Kurt took Adam's hand as Hugh Jackman stood on stage to announce the nominees for Best Actor in a Musical. Adam squeezed Kurt's hand and gave him a loving smile when they heard Hugh Jackman announce Kurt as a nominee.

Hugh said, "And the Tony goes to Kurt Hummel-Crawford."

Kurt looked at Adam in complete shock. Adam smiled proudly at Kurt, and said, "Well done, love. I am so proud of you. I love you." He kissed Kurt, and said, "Go up there."

Kurt stood up and started to walk to the stage. He saw Finn and Rachel cheering and applauding wildly from their seats a few rows back. He heard Burt's booming voice shout, "That's my boy!"

When Kurt got up to the stage, Hugh Jackman handed him the award, and said, "Congratulations, Kurt."

"Thank you, Hugh," Kurt replied, as he took the Tony Award into his hands. He felt overwhelmed with gratitude as he held the award in his hands for the first time. He said, "Wow. I am just absolutely stunned to be accepting this award. I'd like to congratulate my fellow nominees. Your performances were amazing.

"I'd like to thank the fantastic producers, cast, and crew of Sunset Blvd. You make going onstage so much fun eight times a week. It's a completely joy to work with all of you.

"I would also like to thank my high school Glee teacher Will Schuester, and all of my friends from the McKinley High Glee Club. Your love and friendship over the years has meant the world to me.

"I want to thank my beautiful step-mother Carole, my awesome brother-in-law Finn, my amazing sister-in-law Rachel, and my adorable niece Barbra for their love, support, and encouragement.

"I also have to thank my dad Burt Hummel for being my biggest fan and supporter since the day I was born. Thanks for believing I me even when I didn't believe in myself. I love you, dad.

"I want to dedicate this award to my mom Elizabeth, who fostered my love for Broadway by singing songs to me as a child. I love you, mom, and I miss you every day.

"I also have to thank my beautiful children Brenton and Elizabeth for showing me the true joy of fatherhood, and showing me how fun life is when I see it through their eyes. Poppa loves you, monkeys.

"And finally, I have to thank my husband Adam. I'm standing here today because you have been standing by my side every day for the past ten years. I am a better man because you are in my life. Our journey together is still so new, and I look forward to spending the next hundred years with you and our children. I love you, Adam.

"Thank you."

When Kurt got back to his seat after receiving the award, Adam gently caressed Kurt's face and said, "I am so proud of you, love. You are the most amazing man on the face of the earth, and I am so grateful to have you in my life. I love you, Kurt Hummel-Crawford."

"I love you, too, Adam."

They kissed.

When the show ended, Finn and Rachel walked over to them.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Rachel said, as she wrapped her arms around Kurt. "I can't believe you won a Tony Award before me."

"Thanks, Rachel. You'll get yours soon."

Finn pulled Kurt into a bear hug, and said, "Congrats, little brother. I am so proud of you. You have to come speak to my glee club someday. High school kids always need to hear inspirational stories from people who worked hard to achieve their dreams."

"It would be an honor, Finn."

Burt and Carole came over to them. Burt pulled Kurt into a bear hug, and said, "There's my kid. I am so proud of you, Kurt."

"Thanks, Dad. I wouldn't have made it without you supporting and encouraging me every step of the way."

Burt put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, and said, "This is all you, kid. I always knew you would be successful because not only did you have amazing talent, but you had drive and determination. You made this happen, Kurt."

"I love you, Dad," Kurt said, as he wrapped his arms around Burt.

"I love you, too, Kurt."

Carole hugged and kissed Kurt, and said, "Congratulations, honey. I am so proud of you, Kurt. It is so wonderful to see you get recognition for your hard work and dedication."

"Thanks, Carole. I am so glad to have you for my step-mother. Marrying you was one of the best things Dad ever did. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey."

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when Brenton ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He said, "Poppa, Poppa, did you see me kick the ball past Daddy?"

"I did, honey. You did a fantastic job. I am so proud of you. I love you, Brent." He kissed his son on the top of his head.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Adam, who had jogged across the lawn to retrieve the soccer ball Brenton had kicked past him, sat down next to Kurt on the picnic blanket. He put his hand on Elizabeth's head, kissed her, and said, "Hello, Princess." He pulled Brenton into his lap, and wrapped his arm around Kurt. He gave Kurt a small, sweet kiss on the lips, and said, "Did you see that last kick Brent made, love? He nearly made it across the walk way."

"I kicked it really hard," Brent said proudly.

"I did see it. I love seeing how happy playing soccer makes both of you."

"I can't wait until I turn five so I can join a real soccer team."

Adam messed up Brenton's hair, and said, "That will be here be for you know it, kiddo."

"I hate to end our family afternoon in the park," Kurt said. "But we should head home to see Grandpa and Grandma. Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel, Barbra, and Grampy are all coming over for dinner tonight."

"Can't we stay a little longer, Poppa?"

"Poppa's right, kiddo. Grandpa and Grandma are going home to Ohio tomorrow, so we should go home so we can spend extra time with them."

"OK, Daddy."

Kurt put Elizabeth in her stroller while Adam folded up the picnic blanket, and put it in the basket under the stroller.

"Daddy, will you carry me on your shoulders?"

"Sure, kiddo," Adam replied, as he picked Brent up, and put him on his shoulders.

"I'm taller than Poppa now."

"You're tall enough to give me a kiss, monkey."

Brent leaned over and kissed Kurt, and said, "I love you, Poppa."

"I love you too, Brent."

"I want to kiss Poppa, too," Adam said. He turned towards Kurt and kissed him.

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you too."

When they got home, they found Burt and Carole sitting at the kitchen table having coffee. Brent ran over to them, and climbed into Burt's lap. He said, "Grandpa, Grandma, I kicked the soccer ball past Daddy at the park."

"Great job, Brenton," Burt said, as he rubbed Brent's head. "Next time you come to visit me in Ohio, I'll take you to the park and you can try to kick the ball past me."

"Poppa, can we go to Ohio next week?"

Kurt said, "Not next week, buddy, but soon. I promise."

Carole said, "Kurt, some flowers were delivered for you while you were out." She pointed towards a beautiful floral arrangement on the kitchen counter.

Kurt walked over to the flowers and smelled them. He reached for the note attached to the flowers, and said, "Oh my god."

"Who are they from, love?" Adam asked.

Kurt looked at Adam with a shocked look on his face, and said, "Blaine."

Adam walked over to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him.

Burt said, "Hey, Brenton, I want to go play with your trains. Do you want to come with me?"

Brent took Burt's hand and said, "Yes, let's play with my trains. I get to be Thomas." He pulled Burt's arm and led him out of the room.

Kurt said, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, kid."

"I'll take Elizabeth to the other room," Carole said.

"Thanks, Carole."

Carole wordlessly showed her support for Kurt by caressing his face, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked out of the room with Elizabeth.

Adam asked, "Do you need some time alone to read the note, love?"

"I want you to stay."

"OK, love."

They sat down at the table. Adam slid his chair close to Kurt, and put an arm around Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath, and unfolded the note and held it so that Adam could read it too.

_"Dear Kurt,_

_"Congratulations on your Tony Award. I am so proud of you. You are living out your dream. Cooper and I saw your show in New York a couple of months ago, and I was just amazed by your performance. I don't think I ever fully appreciated just how talented you were when we were together. I am so glad you won the Tony. You deserved it._

_"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and Adam. I know that I came very close to killing Adam that night, and the thought that I could have done that scares me. The events of that night in your old apartment are my biggest regret in life. Please tell Adam that I am truly sorry for what I did. And tell Rachel and Santana I'm sorry, too._

_"I am happy to hear that you and Adam are married, and raising a family together. Since I got well, I have been hoping that you are happy in your life, and it seems like you are. I could see the love on Adam's face when they showed him congratulating you after you won your award last night. I wish you a wonderful life together._

_"Thank you to you, and Adam for asking the court to send me to a treatment facility instead of prison. It really made all the difference in my life. I don't think I would have survived in prison, but the treatment center allowed me to really work on my issues, and stabilize my life. It helped me come to terms with why I so desperately needed to the center of attention, and loved by everyone._

_"I'm living in Los Angeles with Cooper now. When I got out of treatment, I didn't want to stay in Lima. There were just too many memories, and I really felt that I needed a fresh start so I moved in with Coop. I really like it in California. I feel at home here. I've been dating a guy I went to college with for the past year. I told him everything that happened, and he has been very supportive and understanding._

_"I graduated from California State University last year with a degree in theatre arts, with a minor in film studies. I have been working as a production assistant on a movie being filmed at Warner Bros. Studios. I still audition for roles in theatre and film, but I haven't had any luck getting cast. But I still hope and dream._

_"Congratulations again, Kurt. I wish you, Adam, and your children health, happiness, and success in your lives and careers. I can't think of anyone who deserves a happy life more than you._

_"Sincerely, Blaine"_

Kurt read through the letter a second time, and looked over at Adam when he was done. Adam was looking at him, waiting for his response.

Adam kissed Kurt softly on the temple and gently rubbed his back. He said, "Are you OK, love?"

"Yeah. A bit stunned to hear from him, but I'm OK. I'm glad he turned his life around, and he seems happy."

"Do you want to call him?"

"No. After everything that happened, I really have no interest in talking to him. I'll just send him a quick thank you note."

"OK. I'll get started on the prep work for dinner so you can have some time to write the note." Adam kissed Kurt again, and stood up.

Kurt stood up, and hugged Adam. "Thanks, honey. I love you, Adam." He kissed Adam.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt walked into the home office, and sat down at the desk. He took a notecard out of the drawer and stared at the blank page while he gathered his thoughts. He had talked about Blaine and all that had happened with Adam many times over the years. Both him and Adam had forgiven Blaine long ago because they knew that his actions were the result of Blaine's mental illness. Though Kurt was happy that Blaine had gotten his life back together, he had no interest in reconnecting with Blaine.

Kurt picked up his pen and wrote:

_"Dear Blaine,_

_"Thank you for the beautiful flowers. It was so nice of you to think of me after all this time, and I do appreciate your gesture._

_"I am glad to hear that your time in the treatment center was successful, and that you have gotten your life back together. I hope that you have success and joy in your life._

_"Adam and I both forgave you for what happened long ago. We both realize that it was your mental illness that lead you to behave that way, and we are glad that you committed to getting healthy again._

_"Adam and I have been married for six years, and we have two beautiful children. Our son Brenton is four, and our daughter Elizabeth is six months old. Our children are the greatest gifts in our lives. They bring so much joy into our lives._

_"Congrats on your graduation for California State University. I hope that you find success in Hollywood._

_"All the best, Kurt"_

Kurt reread his note, and put it in an envelope. He addressed, and stamped the envelope, and slid it into this bag so he could mail it on his way to work tomorrow. He walked into the kitchen.

Adam and Brent were making a cake to serve for dessert after dinner. Elizabeth was sitting in her high chair eating Cheerios.

"Hi, Poppa. We're making a chocolate cake for dessert," Brent said.

Kurt said, "I can't wait to have a piece, honey." He kissed Brent, and sat down in a chair next to Elizabeth. He said, "Hi, sweetheart," and leaned over to kiss Elizabeth. Elizabeth held out a Cheerio, and fed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled at his daughter and said, "Poppa loves you, baby."

Adam asked, "Did you finish what you needed to do, love?"

"Yes. That was the right thing to do."

Adam smiled and nodded at Kurt.

"Where are Dad and Carole?"

"They are in the guest room packing their things."

Kurt watched Adam and Brent finished mixing the cake batter, and poured it in the pan. He was getting a bit misty eyed looking at his beautiful family, knowing that his life had turned out better than he ever imagined it would.

"Can I lick the bowl and spoon, daddy?"

"Of course you can, champ," Adam replied, as he put the bowl in front of Brent. He put the cake in the oven, and turned to look at Kurt. When he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes, he walked over to him, and put his arm around Kurt. He asked, "Are you all right, love?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about how perfect my life is. I wouldn't change a thing about my life. My life wasn't always easy, and it wasn't always happy, but all of those experiences defined who I have become. And I like who I have become, and who I have in my life. All of that led me to you, and our family life together with Brent and Elizabeth. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I love you, Adam, and I love sharing my life with you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

They kissed, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
